Après cinq ans
by maaya-san
Summary: Elle est partit plusieurs années après avoir gagner une bourse mais elle est de retour même si tout à changer elle doit repprendre son ancienne vie. C'est un SasuSaku et va y avoir plein de couple.
1. Prologue

Prologue : L'arriver

L'avion se posa. Il venait de faire 6 heures de vol, il arrivait d'Italie. La porte s'ouvrit l'escalier approcha. Les passagers descendirent tour à tour. Vint le tour d'une jeune femme au regard noir et aux cheveux blonds. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle était de retour. Elle ramassa son sac et marcha vers la batiste devant elle. Elle entra et partit chercher ses bagages. Elle demanda ensuite qu'on lui appelle un Taxi. Le chauffeur déposa ses valises dans le coffre et la conduisit chez elle. Elle entra dans la grande maison vide. Elle s'étouffa avec la poussière dans la maison.

: Kof! Kof! Toute cette poussière mais y'a personne qui a fait le ménage pendant mon départ? Kof! Kof! Il doit y avoir au moins 10 centimètres partout. Je ferais mieux de commencer maintenant.

Elle toussa à nouveau puis déposa ses valises. Elle soupira et partit chercher se qu'il fallait pour faire le ménage. Après cinq heure, la vieille maison était à nouveau étincelante.

Elle s'écroula sur le divan. Elle alla se chercher un verre d'eau et monta ses valises. Elle ouvrit ses tiroirs. Elle lança les vieilles fringues sur son lit et accrocha ses nouvelles. Elle prit la machine à coudre dans l'armoire et prit ses vieux vêtements, elle sortit une paire de ciseaux et toutes sortes d'autres outils. Elle commença a découper déchirer recoudre et relier différente pièce ensemble. Après plusieurs heures, ses vieux vêtements n'était plus que pièce détacher relier avec celle d'autre morceaux pour en créer de nouveau. Elle sourit.

: Voilà c'est bien mieux comme ça…


	2. Chapter 1 Me revoilà

Yaa

**Chapitre 1 Me revoilà**

Le cadran sonna.

: Hum…

La jeune femme se retourna et donna un coup sur le cadran qui fit un vol planer sur le sol.

: Oups… Casser…

Elle sourit et se leva. Elle portait un boxer rouge et une camisole blanche. Elle s'étira en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, coiffa ses cheveux, et s'habilla. Elle mit un jeans sur lequel elle avait peint différent truc, il y avait en autre deux main pointer vers le bas, sur ses fesses avec comme titre un grand : SEXY. Sur sa cuisse, elle avait peint le signe de l'amour (Ai!) Sur son T-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine, elle avait dessiné un cœur avec des ailes des cornes et une queue de diablotin. Derrière un cœur avec des ailes mais dans une cage et en dessous la phrase : Deliver me if you can it était dessiner avec des brillants argentés et dorées.

Elle descendit en glissant sur la rampe et sauta sur le sol. Elle entra dans la cuisine et se fit des tartines aux confitures tout en faisant cuir un œuf. Elle prit son sac fourra quelque livre et un cartable dedans et partit. Elle monta dans sa voiture de sport bleue et enfila ses lunettes de soleils. Elle mit le contact et partit. Elle arriva devant un grand bâtiment et sortit.

: Ça sa na pas changer, toujours aussi laid.

Elle sourit et attrapa son sac et partit. Elle avança vers le bâtiment. Après avoir été voir la directrice Tsunade puis avoir été chercher ses manuels, elle trouva son casier.

Un garçon avançait dans les couloirs, il étouffa un bâillement, son premier cours avait été annulé le professeur ne s'était pas présenté. Il se balada dans les couloirs et il vit une jeune femme ranger des livres dans son casier. Il remarqua rapidement ses vêtements. Surtout ses pantalons. Elle échappa un livre et se retourna, le garçon recula d'un pas en voyant son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ramassa son livre et le mit dans sa case. Elle agrippa son sac et son cartable et ferma la porte. En fermant la porte de la case elle vit le garçon derrière.

: Ça fait longtemps.

: Shika! C'est toi?

Le garçon hocha la tête et elle le prit dans ses bras.

: Tu m'as manquer.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu revenais?

: Tu me connais, j'aime faire des surprises.

Shikamaru : On aurait pu aller te chercher à l'aéroport.

: J'ai fait venir un taxi et j'ai nettoyé ma maison pendant cinq heure rien d'intéressant, dit donc mais ta changer. Quand je suis partit t'était tout maigre, tout faible et tu dormais toujours, Tu t'es musclé dit donc, et tu me dépasse presque d'une tête!

Shikamaru : Ça fais cinq ans ne l'oublions pas, et avec un professeur comme Gai en éducation physique ou comme Kakashi en arts martiaux c'est pas difficile de prendre du muscle.

: Tu es très beau comme ça.

Shikamaru _embarrassé _: Euh… Merci… Mais toi aussi tu as changer, tu es très belle, c'est une nouvelle façon de t'habiller?

La jeune femme sourit amusé.

Temari : Tu n'es pas en cours?

Shikamaru : Annulé, Hayate est pas arriver, il est malade.

Temari : Les autres sont pas avec toi?

Shikamaru : Sasuke à sécher, il ne voulait pas se lever, et tout les autres sont en cours.

Temari : Tu es seul dans ton cours.

Shikamaru : En Math ouais.

Temari : Ok

Shikamaru : Tu vas en quoi?

Temari : Arts martiaux.

Shikamaru : Avec Kakashi?

Temari : Je crois.

Shikamaru : Alors nous sommes dans la même classe, c'est le seul cours ou toute la bande est réunis et le seul pour lequel Sasuke daigne se lever.

Temari : Alors en attendant se merveilleux cours si tu me faisait visiter lorsque j'ai quitter cette ville on était encore au primaire.

Shikamaru : Oui justement ton stage en Italie c'était bien?

Temari : C'était super! Attend que je te raconte.

Sur ce ils partirent, Temari parlait de son stage, Shikamaru lui faisait visiter le lycée.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, les couloirs devinrent noir de monde et Shikamaru entraîna Temari au cours d'Arts Martiaux.

: Naruto-kun tu vas bien?

Naruto : Hum? Ah oui Hinata-chan désoler je me suis endormit pendant le cours donc c'est comme si je venais de me réveiller.

: Ça n'a rien de spécialement impressionnant puisque tu dors toujours en cours.

Naruto : Tenten commence pas.

: On a Arts Martiaux, vous vous rappelles et ses a l'autres bout de l'école faudrait peut-être se grouiller.

Tenten : Neji a raison aller on va chercher nos affaires et on se rejoins là-bas.

Tenten passa son bras autour des épaules de Hinata et elles partirent. Lorsque le groupe entra dans le local, Shikamaru était déjà la il discutait avec une fille.

Naruto : Tien Shikamaru c'est fait une copine on dirait. Hey! Shikamaru! C'est qui ta nouvelle petite amie?

La dite jeune femme se retourna en riant.

Hinata : Temari!

Tenten : Temari-san?

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en courant, suivait des quatre garçons. (Sasuke et Gaara sont arriver entre temps)

Hinata : Temari-san c'est toi?

Temari : Et oui Me revoilà.

Chapitre assez court mais les prochains seront plus long.

Prochain chapitre : L'arriver des deux sœurs.

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	3. Chapter 2 L'arrivé de la petite soeur

Yaa

J'ai oublier dans cette fic Gaara et Temari ne sont pas frère et sœur.

**Chapitre 2 L'arrivée de la petite sœur**

La journée se terminait enfin. Comparée à son horaire des cinq dernières années cette journée avait été la plus plate de son horaire secondaire et elle n'avait passer qu'une journée. Enfin bref maintenant c'était terminer et elle allait passer du temps avec ses amis et puis c'était le week-end. Elle avait de la chance, elle était avec Shikamaru dans toutes ses classes.

Temari : Alors on fait quoi?

Naruto : Si on allait en boîte.

Temari : Mais on a pas l'âge.

Naruto : Mais oui il y a une boîte pour mineur pas loin!

Temari : Une boîte pour mineur?

Shikamaru : La municipalité en avait assez des mineurs qui voulait entrer en boîte alors elle a créé une boîte pour les mineurs.

Temari : C'est sympa.

Shikamaru : On y va

Temari : Je vous suis.

Le groupe partit pour la dite boîte. Ils entrèrent et commandèrent chacun un verre. Bientôt toute les filles demandaient à Sasuke, Gaara et Neji si il voulait danser avec elle. Chacun leur tour il refusait. Neji remarqua finalement l'absence des filles.

Neji : Ou sont Tenten et Hinata?

Shikamaru : Tien tu viens de remarquer leurs absences? Elle danse là-bas avec Temari depuis environ vingt minute.

Neji : Vingt minute?

Shikamaru : Ouais c'est sûr que tu es tellement habituer de la voir dans ton ombre que tu en viens a la considérer comme une élément du décors mais si j'étais toi maintenant que Temari est revenu je ne penserais plus comme ça elle et Hinata vont beaucoup plus sortir de l'ombre maintenant avec Temari pour les entraîner dans cette direction.

Naruto : Ou elle est Hinata

Shikamaru : Je viens de le dire avec Temari et Tenten.

Naruto : Mais non regarde elle est plus la.

Shikamaru se retourna c'est vrai Tenten était seule avec Temari.

Shikamaru : Ah la voilà elle danse avec un mec un peu plus loin.

Naruto : C'est qui?

Shikamaru : Je crois que c'est Kiba

Naruto : Qui?

Shikamaru : Un mec dans notre classe sombre crétin.

Naruto : Classe de?

Shikamaru : Arts Martiaux.

Naruto : Tu veux rire elle danse avec le type qui sens le chien?

Shikamaru : Il vit en haut d'une animalerie et oui c'est lui, et il on l'air de bien s'amuser.

Naruto : Comment on peut s'amuser avec se mec.

Sasuke : Tes jaloux Naruto

Naruto : Même pas vrai!

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois filles revinrent réclamées à boire.

Tenten : Je t'ai vu danser avec Kiba ma grande, il est très mignon tu y vas fort.

Hinata : Oui c'est lui qui m'a invité.

Naruto : Comment tu peux danser avec lui il pue le chien.

Hinata : Ce n'est pas vrai! Il sent très bon ce soir.

Tenten _intéresser_ : Ah oui?

Hinata _rougissant_ : Oui…

Temari : Il te plait?

Hinata : Je… Je sais pas…

Temari : Parce que s'il te plait alors fonce, tu dois lui plaire même un peu puisqu'il t'a invité à danser.

Naruto : Il a peut-être perdu un pari.

Tenten : C'est super méchant de dire ça.

Naruto : Mais c'est vrai!

Temari : Tes qu'un imbécile blondinet.

Naruto : Toi aussi t'es blonde.

Temari : Mais moi j'ai quelque chose dans la tête.

Naruto : Moi aussi.

Tenten : Ça se voit pas.

Shikamaru : Si on rentrait?

Temari : Ouais je vous invite chez moi.

Tous acceptèrent et ils partirent. Ils rentrèrent chez Temari.

Temari : Va vraiment falloir que je retape la déco. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire.

Temari partit ensuite puis revient avec des breuvages. Tout le monde était assit dans le salon, pendant une heure ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis la porte de devant s'ouvrit et une fille entra vêtu d'une robe lolita noir et blanche. C'est cheveux était noir, ces yeux couleurs émeraudes.

: Me revoilà!

Temari arriva suivit de tout le monde.

Temari : Sakura?

Sakura : Yaa!

Temari : Mais je ne t'attendais pas avant une semaine.

Sakura : Je sais mais j'ai fait mon expo plus tôt et j'ai pu partir enfaîte je viens de le finir j'ai même pas pu me changer.

Temari : J'ai vu ça.

Sakura : J'ai besoin de sucre.

Temari : Va fouiller la cuisine

La jeune femme partit.

Sakura : Des sucettes au chocolat! Temari je t'adore!

La jeune femme revient un bâtonnet de plastique sortait de sa bouche. Elle sauta dans les bras de Temari.

Sakura : Je t'adore

Temari : Moi aussi, tout le monde, je vous présente Sakura Haruno c'était ma colocataire au lycée des arts d'Italie. On a vécu ensemble pendant cinq ans c'est comme ma petite sœur.

Sakura : Salut!

Voilà encore une fois c'est un peu court mais c'est pas grave c'est juste de l'intro.

Prochain chapitre : Sakura

Dans cette fic Sakura sera une pile d'énergie toujours de bonne humeur. Comme un Naruto en féminin mais avec un cerveau.

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	4. Chapter 3 Sakura

**Yaa**

**Alors voilà le chapitre 3**

**Chapitre 3 Sakura**

Temari entra en classe, tien Sasuke était là ce qui était chose assez rare si elle avait bien compris Shikamaru. Elle prit place au bureau vide près de Shikamaru, il en restait un près de Sasuke.

Temari : _Pauvre Saku, elle sera obligée de s'assoire près du glaçon taciturne._

Le professeur commença. Le cours se termina et Temari sortit dehors. Elle composa la numéro de Sakura.

: _Allo?_

Temari : Sakura c'est moi ou tu es?

Sakura : _Dodo…_

Temari : Tu as cours aujourd'hui

Sakura : _On va dire que j'y vais pas à cause du décalage horaire_

Temari : Tu es arriver y'a trois jours

Sakura : _M'en fiche moi les profs le savent pas et je veux dormir, on a veiller tard hier_

Temari : Je te l'accord

Sakura : _Bon je vais me lever et me préparer je serais la pour les cours de l'après-midi_

Temari : Ok

Sakura : _Bye_

Temari : bye

Temari raccrocha et se retourna, elle vit tout le monde arriver.

Temari : Salut

Shikamaru : Ta copine devait pas venir?

Temari : Sakura? Oui elle va venir mais elle faisait la grâce mâtiner

Naruto : Génial une Sasuke au féminin

Temari : Vous voulez rire? Sakura? Non elle fait la grâce mat parce qu'on a veiller tard hier mais normalement elle est la première debout.

Tenten : J'ai eu peur pendant un moment on a déjà trois taciturne avec nous pas besoin d'une quatrième.

Hinata : Tenten à raison, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer, la dernière fois ça été plutôt bref.

_Flash back_

_Sakura : Salut!_

_Tous sauf Sasuke et Neji : Salut._

_Temari : Alors voilà Hinata, Tenten, Naruto Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji._

_Sakura : Ok, je dois vous laisser j'ai des valises à défaire._

_Temari : Troisième porte à gauche._

_Sakura agrippa ses valises et monta._

_Sakura : Et merde c'est plus grand que ta chambre et la mienne réunis!_

_Fin du flash back_

Temari : Oui, elle était un peu pressée.

Shikamaru : La cloche va sonner.

Temari : Allons y.

Temari regardait son plateau-repas, il y avait un carton de lait au chocolat, une galette au sucre et comme plat principal une bouillit brune verte non identifier. La jeune femme avait décider de manger a la cantine mais l'envi de manger s'était envoler. Elle se redressa rapidement faisant tomber sa chaise.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Temari : Ça à bouger!

Tenten : C'est dégoûtant, vire ce truc à la poubelle

Temari : A non moi je touche plus à sa!

Shikamaru attrapa le plateau et vida son contenu à la poubelle à côté de lui.

Temari : C'est la dernière fois que je mange à la cantine!

Hinata : Voilà une sage décision

Temari : Mais en attendant mes tartines de se matin son très loin et j'ai faim.

Elle vit un plat descendre devant ces yeux, la boite a repas était envelopper dans un morceaux de tissu rose.

Temari leva la tête et découvrit une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et aux yeux d'émeraude.

: Je me suis dit si la nourriture est aussi bonne quand Italie tu aurais besoin de ça.

Temari : Sakura tu es mon ange gardien j'en suis sur.

La jeune femme sourit et déposa le plat sur la table avant de s'asseoir près de son ami. Elle portait une chemise sans manche avec une cravate noire et des jeans sur lesquels elle avait attacher un foulard qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

Temari découvrit le plat et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur elle découvrit un assortiment de plein de chose.

Temari : Sugoi! Sakura si tu étais un mec, je t'épouserais.

Sakura _" _: Je prend sa comme un compliment.

Temari entama le plat.

Temari : Sakura tu cuisines trop bien c'est délicieux.

Tenten : C'est vrai que sa l'air bon.

Sakura : Vous voulez goûter?

Hinata : Avec plaisir.

Sakura déposa un deuxième plat au milieu de la table.

Naruto : T'avais pas les cheveux noirs lorsqu'on ses vu?

Sakura : De la teinture.

Naruto : Ok mais c'est laquelle ta vraie couleur?

Sakura : Celle là.

Naruto : Ok

Curieux tout le monde goûta au plat de la jeune femme.

Tenten : C'est trop bon.

Hinata : C'est délicieux comment tu fais pour cuisiner aussi bien.

Sakura : C'est le dons que ma mère ma laisser avant de mourir.

Hinata : Je suis désoler

Sakura : Mais non c'est rien

Neji : Je suis pas du genre a faire des compliments mais je dois avouer que c'est vraiment délicieux.

Naruto : Ça c'est un super compliment! T'en pense quoi Sasuke.

Sasuke : C'est pas mal. (WAOUUU c'est la deuxième phrase qu'il dit en 8 pages! oO)

Shikamaru : De la part de Sasuke c'est l'équivalent de dire qu'il adore ça.

Sakura sourit, elle était heureuse.

Temari : Tu te souviens de tout le monde?

Sakura : Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara et Shikamaru à coté de toi c'est bien ça?

Naruto : Tu es douer.

Sakura : Merci

Temari : Tu vas en quoi?

Sakura : Français

Temari : Fait chier je vais en Anglais

Naruto : Sasuke tu vas pas en français toi?

Sasuke : Hm…

Naruto : Ça veut dire oui, vous avez qu'a aller en cour ensemble.

Sakura : Moi ça me va

Sasuke : Hm…

Sakura : Bavard

Tenten : T'étonne pas il est comme ça avec tout le monde

Sakura : Euh… Ok…

Temari : Dite en fin de semaine sa vous dit qu'on sorte tous ensemble

Shikamaru : Ça serait bien.

Hinata : Oui!

Plus tard Temari et Shikamaru partirent pour leur cours et Sakura suivit Sasuke aux cours de français. Elle s'assit près de lui.

Sakura : Il est comment le prof?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Il est sympa?

Sasuke : …

Sakura soupira pas la peine de parler avec lui aussi bien discuter avec son cahier d'exercice. La jeune femme sortit un cahier à dessin et son étui à crayon. Lorsque l'Uchiwa se retourna, il vit la jeune femme plonger dans son dessin. Kurenai entra dans la salle et elle referma son cahier. Le cour commença et Sasuke n'y prêta pas plus attention que d'habitude…

La semaine passa plus ou moins rapidement Sakura s'était bien intégrer. Sakura était dans la cuisine c'est écouteur sur les oreilles, elle dansait tout en préparant à manger.

Temari entra dans la cuisine avec Shikamaru.

Temari : Ça l'air trop bon!

Sakura : Tu m'as demandé de faire un pique-nique varié est-ce qu'il l'est assez à ton goût?

Temari : Parfait.

Sakura : Bien j'ai presque terminé

Temari : Shikamaru est venu nous chercher, il est sympa non?

Shikamaru : La plage c'est pas à coté et je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas de voiture

Temari : Je devais y aller hier mais j'ai pas eu le temps j'irais demain

Shikamaru : Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi tête en l'air.

Temari sourit et Sakura referma le panier.

Sakura : Je vais me changer je reviens

Sakura disparu à l'étage, elle revient avec une casquette bleu, une camisole blanche, des lunettes fumée, un jeans et des sandales.

Temari : Ton maillot?

Sakura : En dessous.

Temari : On y va

Shikamaru : Moi je vous attend.

Temari sourit et ils montèrent dans la voiture du Nara.

**Prochain chapitre : La plage**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	5. Chapter 4 La plage

**Yaa!**

**Voilà le chapitre 4**

**Chapitre 4 La plage**

Ils arrivèrent à la plage, les garçons était déjà en maillot de bain et discutait tranquillement assit sur le sable.

Temari : Ou sont Tenten et Hinata?

Neji : La bas elle s'amuse comme des gamines dans l'eau.

Sakura : Moi aussi j'ai envi d'aller "m'amuser comme une gamine dans l'eau" Tu viens Temari?

Temari : Non merci.

Sakura retira son jean, sa camisole, ses sandales et ses lunettes et partit vers la plage.

Temari : Ta oublier ta casquette Baka!

Sakura retira sa casquette et la lança, elle tomba au pied de Temari. Sakura continua sa course et plongea dans la mer, elle rejoint ensuite les deux filles pour jouer avec eux. Environ une heure plus tard les filles quittèrent les vagues pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Tenten : Les vagues commencent à être violente.

Sasuke : Bien.

Hinata : Parle pour toi pour le surf c'est génial pour nous ses trop nul.

Sakura : Si on faisait une partie de volley?

Temari : Je suis pour.

Gaara : Moi aussi (O.O C'est la première fois qu'il parle!)

Shikamaru : Je vais chercher un ballon.

Tenten : Ok

Shikamaru partit, il revient quelque minute plus tard avec un ballon de Volley ball. Il fit les équipes, dans la première : Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata et Naruto, dans la deuxième : Temari, Gaara, Neji et Tenten, Shikamaru jouait les arbitres. Tenten sortit une radio portative et mit de la musique. La partit commença la première équipe menait de un point. C'était très serrer

Gaara envoya le ballon de l'autre coté. Sasuke réussit a empêcher le ballon de sortir de terrain, Naruto était trop loin pour l'atteindra, il vit Sakura arriver et frapper le ballon qui alla atterrirent de l'autre coté, il allait toucher le sol sur le bord du terrain juste a la limite mais Temari se lança au sol et l'envoya a Neji qui le renvoya de l'autre côté.

Temari : Change de méthode chérie si tu veux m'avoir, je te rappelle que nous étions dans la même équipe, je connais toutes tes tactiques.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire. La partit continue et se termina en match nul la cause : La partit fut abandonner les joueurs avaient faim. Ils s'assirent sur leur serviette pendant que Sakura leur faisait une liste du contenu du panier tout en sortant lesdits aliments. Tout le monde commença a manger. Les compliments fusait de tout les côtés, Sakura leurs faisait un grand sourire mais Sasuke fut le seul a remarquer ses joues rosée.

Sakura : Ça te plait?

Sasuke releva les yeux et croisa le regard émeraude, il sentit un courant électrique traverser son cœur.

Sakura : Tu aimes ça? Sasuke?

Sasuke : C'est bon…

Sakura fit un grand sourire, à nouveau ce sentiment étrange. Elle commença a discuter avec Temari, Hinata et Tenten. Elle éclata de rire, mais cette fois-ci… ce n'était pas le même sentiment, son cœur se serrait, en colère de ne pas comprendre se qui lui arrivait il se leva.

Il partit sans un mot et attrapa sa combinaison de surf dans son sac. Il revient plus tard il portait sa combinaison noire et rouge de surf. Il prit sa planche piquer dans le sol et partit vers la mer. Ils rentra dans l'eau et se redressa sur sa planche lorsqu'il vit une vague d'un mètre environ arriver sur lui.

Temari : Il est douer.

Sakura : Oui.

Tenten : Vous savez en faire, je sais qu'en Italie il y a plusieurs plage alors je me demandais.

Temari : Sakura a appris mais pas moi. J'en n'avais pas envi.

Hinata : Pourquoi tu vas pas rejoindre Sasuke?

Sakura : Pas envi, et puis j'ai pas ma planche et ma combinaison.

Shikamaru : Tu peux en louer là-bas.

Sakura : Sans vouloir être méchante, une combinaison louer? Tes pas un peu tomber sur la tête? Je sais pas si ses comme ça ici aussi mais en Italie y'a des gens qui ne porte rien sous leur combinaison, bonjour l'hygiène.

Temari : Elle marque un point

Shikamaru : Je n'y avait pas penser je t'avoue.

Plus tard tout le monde repartit sauf Sasuke et Gaara qui voulaient continuer a faire du surf. (PK JE PEUX PAS Y ASSISTER! Ça doit être trop… J'aime les images dans ma tête pas vous?) Après deux heures Gaara partit. Sasuke était seul sur la plage hormis le groupe de fille qui le regardait. Il partit vers la falaise. Sasuke vivait en haut de la falaise qui donnait une merveilleuse vue sur la mer, sa maison était a une cinquantaine de mètre de la dite falaise, et il si rendait souvent pour regarder la mer. Le soir lorsqu'il sortit prendre l'air, il monta sur la falaise et s'assit près du bord. C'est la qu'il vit un surfeur, non une, elle était équiper pour surfer la nuit, elle était très douer, le garçon descendit sur la plage. Arriver près de la mer il pu enfin la voir correctement, elle portait une combinaison noir et rose qui lui arrêtait en bas des épaules et à mi-cuisse. Il la vit se faire chasser par une vague. Elle ressortit de l'eau, et remonta sur sa planche, il remarqua ensuite le mouvement qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle n'avait pas la bonne technique.

Sasuke : Tu n'as pas la bonne technique.

Elle se retourna, il la reconnu, son cœur fit un bon, Sakura?

Elle sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de lui.

Sakura : Tu disais?

Sasuke : Ta technique est mauvaise.

Sakura : O… Et je fais quoi pour l'améliorer?

Sasuke : Penche toi plus.

Elle laissa tomber sa planche qui s'écrasa au sol et monta dessus.

Sakura : Me pencher plus?

Sasuke : Plie plus ta jambe de devant et déplie celle de derrière.

Sakura obéis.

Sasuke : Non pas comme ça.

Il se plaça derrière elle, elle le sentait tout près d'elle. Il plaça son corps en parallèle avec le sien. Il appuya sur son genou droit jusqu'à ce qui prenne la même position que le sien. Avec son pied, il fit avancer le sien jusqu'à ce que tout le corps de la jeune femme soit en parallèle avec le sien.

Sasuke : Comme ça.

Sakura : Ok.

Sasuke s'éloigna d'elle, il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

Sakura : Je t'ai vu faire du surf tout à l'heure.

Sasuke : Comme la moitié de la ville qui était sur la plage.

Sakura : Tu es très douer.

Sasuke : Je sais (Il aura pas de problème de modestie celui-là -)

Sakura : C'est gentil de m'aider.

Sasuke : Si je le fais tu vas finir par te planter et te noyer.

Sakura _-- _: Je suis plus douer que ça tôt de même…

Sasuke : Pas si tu te défonce le crâne sur ta planche.

Sakura : En tout cas merci quand même.

Sakura prit sa planche et retourna dans l'eau. Sasuke se retourna et partit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit la jeune femme réussir son mouvement.

Sasuke : Oui c'est comme ça…

Il partit chez lui, laissant la jeune femme folle de joie d'avoir réussit le mouvement qu'elle voulait faire.

**Vive le surf! C'est le seul sujet ou Sasuke accepte de parler on dirait.**

**Prochain chapitre : SHOPPING!**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	6. Chapter 5 Shopping!

**Yaa**

**Alors voilà je me surpasse un chapitre de ma vie est musical, un des anges de puissance et un de Après 5 ans je me défonce aujourd'hui lol voilà le dit chapitre**

**Chapitre 5 Shopping!**

: On fait quoi en fin de semaine?

: Je sais pas tu veux faire quoi Tenten?

Hinata et Tenten discutaient tout en marchant dans les couloirs. C'était vendredi et elle allait dehors rejoindre les autres pour manger.

: Hinata-chan!

Hinata se retourna pour faire face au garçon.

Hinata : Kiba-kun.

Kiba : Salut comment tu vas?

Hinata : Bien et toi?

Kiba : Je vais bien tu fais quoi?

Hinata : Je vais rejoindre des amis dehors.

Kiba : D'accord alors je t'énerverais pas plus longtemps on se revoit cette après-midi?

Hinata : Oui

Kiba : Bye

Hinata : Bye…

Kiba partit en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Tenten arriva en courant a la table ou tout le monde mangeait.

Tenten : Grande nouvelle!

Temari : Calme toi Tenten, respire et raconte nous se qui t'arrive.

Tenten : C'est pas moi c'est Hinata elle craque sur Kiba!

Hinata _embarrassé_ : Tenten…

Tenten : Et je suis sur qu'il craque pour elle!

Hinata _surprise_ : Quoi?

Tenten : Oui sinon pourquoi il serait toujours entrain d'essayer de te voir.

Hinata : Euh…

Temari : C'est vrai Hina tu flaches sur Kiba?

Hinata _embarrassé _: Je sais pas peut-être un peu…

Sakura : Je sais pas qui est Kiba mais je suis sûr qu'il doit être super pour que tu es flasher sur lui

Tenten : On te le présentera cette après-midi.

Sakura : Génial.

Temari : Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour l'instant je l'ai vu que de dos j'aimerais bien lui voir la face a celui qui fait craquer notre Hinata.

Naruto : T'as rien manquer crois moi.

Hinata : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois aussi méchant avec lui? Il est très gentil avec moi.

Naruto : Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il a envi de coucher avec toi rien de plus.

Hinata : Tes vraiment un crétin, sa te dérange tant que soit que pour une fois dans ma vie je trouve un garçon qui m'aime bien!

Hinata se leva et partit Tenten la suivit en lançant un regard noir a Naruto.

Temari : Ta vraiment gaffer sur se coup là Naruto…

---

: Hinata attend moi.

La jeune femme continua sont chemin.

Hinata : Fout moi la paix Naruto.

Naruto : Mais attend, je veux m'excuser.

Elle se retourna.

Naruto : J'ai été con, si Kiba te plait alors va y c'est juste que j'ai pas envi que tu souffres à cause d'un crétin qui sait pas se contrôler.

Hinata sourit.

Hinata : T'inquiète pas pour moi je suis une grande fille et si un mec veut me faire du mal, je conte sur toi pour lui faire regretter.

Naruto : A oui et un peu qu'il va le regretter!

Hinata l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hinata : Alors on y va si on arrive plus tard que Kakashi-sensei on va vraiment avoir des problèmes.

Naruto sourit et il partirent en cours d'Arts martiaux. Tout les mercredis et les vendredis il avait l'après-midi en sport. Le mercredi s'était Éducation physique, Arts martiaux le vendredi s'était l'inverse. Arriver au cour il retrouvèrent tout le monde.

Hinata : Sakura n'est pas là?

Temari : Si elle va arriver elle est partit chercher un truc.

Tenten : Alors Hinata tu as hâte de voir Kiba?

Hinata rougit et ne répondit pas.

: Ma pauvre tu vas être déçu.

Tout le monde se retournèrent. Ino se tenait devant eux.

Hinata : De quoi tu parles

Ino : Ton Kiba adorer petite idiote, il a l'air de bien s'éclater avec la nouvelle.

Elle se poussa et on vit dans le fond de la classe. Sakura qui riait avec le garçon.

Hinata : Tant mieux s'il s'entende bien.

Ino : Je dirais plutôt que sa passe super bien entre eux.

Sakura attrapa la tête du garçon et l'embrassa sur le nez. Ils éclatèrent de rire a nouveau puis Sakura se retourna dos a lui et commença a bouger le bassin en levant son bras comme si elle tenait un laco de cow-boy. Kiba l'imita.

Ino : On dirait qu'elle ta jouer dans le dos. Temari sa va pas? Ça doit être frustrant de voir sa copine nous trahir comme ça.

Temari : Je connais qu'un mec qui bouge comme ça…

Elle partit en courant vers lui.

Temari : Inuzuka tu vas me le payer!

Les autres les suivirent. Temari lui sauta dessus et monta sur son dos pour lui donner des coups de points sur la tête. Sakura éclata de rire. Kiba essayait de se débarrasser du point en trop sur ses épaules et en se tournant il vit Hinata arriver.

Kiba : Hinata-chan! Comment tu vas?

Hinata : Euh… Ça va bien… Toi?

Kiba : Oui, oui mais… Temari descend de là!

Temari : Tes qu'un menteur.

Kiba : Mais je t'ai fait quoi bon sang?

Sakura : Tu te souviens quand tu as quitté l'Italie pour venir ici?

Kiba : Ouais

Sakura : Tu as demandé à Tema de s'occuper de Sick le temps que tu sois installée et ensuite de te l'envoyer.

Kiba : Ouais et elle a accepté.

Temari : Lorsque je suis envoyé y'avait 16 mini Sick dans le vivarium!

Kiba : Et alors? Arrête de me fracasser le crâne.

Temari : Je déteste les serpents et tu le sais tu aurais pu au moins me dire que ta bestiole allait avoir pleins des modèles réduits qui se trémousserait partout dans le vivarium!

Kiba _"_: Je pensais pas qu'elle les aurait aussi vite.

Hinata : Je suis perdu là vous, vous connaissiez déjà?

Sakura : Oui on allait a la même école.

Temari _accotant ses coudes sur sa tête _: Oui Kiba est un super danseur et il bouge trop bien… MAIS C'EST UN SALE MENTEUR QUI CONFIE DES SERPENTS SANS DIRE QU'IL VONT AVOIR LES MOMES!

Sakura _--_ : Temari est traumatisé.

Kiba _-- _: Ta remarquer toi aussi?

Sakura : Bon Temari descend de là on va finir par se faire poser des questions.

Kiba : Très bonne idée!

Temari descendit non sans un dernier coup sur la tête du garçon.

Kiba : Toi côté caractère ta pas changer.

Sakura : Si mais quand il s'agit de serpent, elle rêve de te faire regretter ça depuis plus d'un an.

Tenten : C'est génial tout ça mais sa règle pas le problème de qu'est-ce qu'on fait en fin de semaine!

Temari : Shopping!

Hinata : Super idée! Vous allez venir les garçons.

Kiba : Magasiner avec c'est deux là c'est toujours amusant moi je viens.

Les garçons opinèrent et le cour commença.

---

Tenten : Par où on commence?

Temari : Là!

Elle entraîna les filles dans une boutique de fringue, et ses là que commença un véritable défiler de mode. Naruto, Shikamaru et Kiba donnaient leur avis, Neji, Gaara et Sasuke fidèle à eux-mêmes regardait sans rien dire. Ils virent défiler : Maillot de bain, jupes, jeans, débardeur, camisole, chandail, T-shirt tous les un après les autres. Ils rentrèrent dans un magasin d'accessoire. Les filles essayèrent chapeau, bijoux, bandeau etc. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher des espadrilles et des bottes pour l'hiver qui approchait rapidement. Ensuite fut le tour des manteaux, des CDS et DVDS puis finalement des bouquins. Finalement chacune des filles avaient trois ou quatre paquets dans chaque main( elle sont littéralement fait toute les boutiques elle sont dévaliser le centre commercial! Des vrais filles! XD)

Temari : La bas y'a une arcade on y va.

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Ils arrivèrent devant un jeu de Danse danse révolution extrême (J'adore se jeu!)

Temari : Sakura on se fait une partie?

Sakura : Avec joie.

Les deux filles mirent des jetons dans la machine et choisirent une musique puis elles réglèrent le niveaux. Tout le monde avait les yeux rond comme des billes en les voyant mettre le niveau : Challenges (Pour ceux qui si connaisse pas en DDR c'est le niveau extrême le plus dur)

Sakura et Temari se mirent en place. Les flèches commencèrent a défilé, on ne les voyait pas aller tout comme on ne voyait pas leurs pieds bouger. Elle était super rapide s'en était étourdissant.

Après les trois chansons Temari fut déclarer gagnante et Kiba prit la place de Sakura.

Hinata _oO _: T'arrive a garder le niveau face à elle!

Kiba : On a étudier dans la même école de danse je te rappelle.

Temari mit des jetons dans la machine et débuta. Voir les filles jouer était impressionnant mais jamais il n'aurait cru voir se niveau chez un mec comme Kiba.

Tenten : Woua Kiba tu cachais bien ton jeu t'es un danseur super.

Sakura : Oui Kiba est un danseur génial et vous l'avez pas vu sur scène.

Ils terminèrent leur partie, Temari gagna de quelques points. Ils allèrent ensuite tous chez Sakura et Temari.

Temari : Noemi arrive quand?

Sakura : Elle ma dit pour noël elle a des trucs a faire avant de venir.

Kiba : Est Sakura viens voir se que j'ai trouver.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Kiba : Sakie et ses copains

Tout le mondes arriva et on vit la camera s'approcher d'une scène. Une voix se mit a chanter et voilà la chanteuse…

**Qui est la chanteuse? Lol je suis sur que vous l'avez deviner**

**J'ai du en surprendre une coupe avec Kiba et oui j'ai dessider pour faire changement de faire un Kiba sexy qui danse comme un dieu et qui se déhanche comme personne vous m'en voulez pas j'espère **

**P.s Il porte pas le manteau noir qu'il a dans l'anime et il a pas ses lignes rouge dans le visage.**

**Prochain chapitre : La vérité**

**J'ai une annonce a faire Ok alors dans deux semaines max j'aurais finis ma vie est musicale et je vais commencer a publier un chapitre par jour de sœur de majustu tant pis si elle ne plait pas ceux qui la suive et qui ne laisse pas de reviews auront la suite ensuite je vais commencer une nouvelle fic l'idée me trotte dans la tête sa m'énerve. Encore comme sujet principal les filles mais comme ça sera ma dernière fic, parce que je veux continuer mes autres histoire qui ne sont pas sur des animes (et que je pourrais pas publier sur puisqu'elle sont inventer de toute part par moi) alors dans ma prochaine fic qui aura une petite base dans sailor moon (et oui je suis hyper pogner avec sailor moon c'est temps ci) je vais casser Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba et un autre mec sûrement Shino vous me donnerez vos idée. Et je vais inventer quatres nouvelle fille pour : Kakashi, Gaara, Kiba et l'autre le type qui n,est pas encore décider. Ensuite j'arrêterez d'écrire des fics jusqu'à cette été du moins ou jusqu'à ce que les histoires que j'invente seront terminer**

**Voilà mon annonce maintenant Matane Et laissez des reviews**


	7. Chapter 6 La vérité

**Yaa**

**Bizarre j'étais sur de l'avoir publier enfin bref voilà la suite.**

**Chapitre 6 La vérité**

Sakura était sur scène un micro dans les mains, elle sautait de gauche a droite.

Sakura : Mais…

Tenten : C'est toi qui chante!

Sakura : … Je chantais pas cette chanson a se moment là…

Kiba : C'est un montage

Sakura : A ok

Tout le monde les regardait avec des grands yeux, on aurait dit que s'était la chose la plus naturel qui soit.

Temari _remarquant leur tête _: Vous le saviez pas?

Shikamaru : On a pas été mis au courant.

Temari : Sakura était tellement populaire, j'ai supposé que vous le saviez déjà.

Sakura : Ah c'est toi Tema.

Temari se retourna, effectivement elle dansait avec une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux vert.

Temari : Voilà Kiba…

On vit un gros plan sur Kiba qui tenait sa ceinture tout en se déhanchant.

Temari : Je t'ai toujours trouvé sexy quand tu fais ça.

Sakura : Tu es pas la seule Temari j'ai vu un montage consacrer a Kiba.

Temari : Il est très populaire auprès de la gent féminine.

Sakura : Pas que féminine

Hinata remarqua la mine grave de Kiba.

Hinata : Kiba-kun?

Temari : Attend on t'explique, un jour à Milan je crois… y'a eu un concert et comme d'habitude Sakura a présenter les danseurs et quand sa été le tour de Kiba on a entendu les filles crier.

Sakura : Ouais mais on a surtout entendu les mecs gueuler son nom.

Kiba _-- _: Passons…

Tenten : C'est vrai qu'il danse bien qui sont tes autres danseurs?

Temari : Kiba tu montres l'un des concerts qu'elle puisse voir les danseurs.

Kiba : Ok boss

Kiba lança la recherche(j'ai oublier de préciser qu'il sont sur le net?)

Kiba : Voilà…

_Sakura : Salut tout le monde! Vous me connaissez? Bien sur que si sinon vous seriez la pour quoi dite? Avant de continuer je veux vous présenter mes danseurs il sont tous très douer il m'hérite d'être reconnu. Ok on commence par qui? Le plus vieux? Et si on se la jouait enchère? Alors le danseur numéro un est… Mais non on va commencer par les filles. Voilà Noemi! _

_Une fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts avança et s'inclina._

_Sakura : Noemi a 19 ans et travail avec nous depuis le début de l'aventure se qui veut dire bientôt 4 ans. Je suis désoler elle n'est plus disponible elle a un copain, très mignon entre vous et moi. Mais j'ai un autre lot pour vous consoler messieurs Temari!_

_Noemi regagnant sa place avec quelque acrobatie. Temari s'approcha en sautant et en dansant._

_Sakura : Temari, 19 ans elle aussi, je me sens je vous apprendrez rien c'est moi la plus jeune honte a moi ou j'en était a oui, Temari a 19 ans et ses ma meilleur amie on sait rencontrer lorsqu'elle est arriver dans le lycée Vite la vostra arte, on était colocataire c'est elle qui a eu l'idée sans elle je serais pas ici se soir. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était libre? Passons à notre dernier lot féminin, Yakino!_

_Une jeune femme avança en saluant de la main pendant que Temari retournait a sa place. Elle avait les cheveux orangés avec des mèches vertes et bleus, ses yeux était noir._

_Sakura : Yakino que dire de Yakino, même elle, elle est plus vieille que moi elle a 18 ans et 4 mois de plus que moi. Yakino est célibataire, hum je vois on sort les agendas ok son numéro c'est le… … J'ai oublier!... Et j'ai pas le temps de chercher y'a les gars qui vont m'accuser de favoritisme, y'a quelqu'un d'intéresser? Bah vous irez voir son agent mais entre vous et moi je crois pas que sa va marcher. Passons maintenant a nos garçons adorer qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans les mecs… Bonne question je suppose que le monde se porterais mieux…_

_Mais non je rigole Izumo approche trésor vient te faire juger par nos excellents juges ici présents._

_La jeune femme recula pour faire place aux garçons bruns aux yeux verts. _(y'a les yeux quel couleur Izumo?)

_Sakura : Alors voilà Izumo, 21 ans, fiancés ouais je sais ses nuls! Et il veut même pas me dire le nom de sa fiancé que j'aille lui dire ma façon de penser. Je m'égare la. Comme je disais, Izumo 21 ans il est avec nous depuis seulement 2 ans et on peut déjà plus sans passer. Mais bon il est fiancé donc d'aucun intérêt passons… Le prochain… Mais c'est mon Daichi!_

_Un garçon noir aux yeux bleu avança en dansant._

_Sakura : Daichi 21 ans, et oui encore un plus vieux que moi, il a pas de copine hum je vois des intéresser. Je vous dirais bien pas touche mais je suis trop jeune pour lui… Préjuger! Aller passons sinon va y avoir un émeut devant la scène, prochain danseur… Yaa Obito comment tu vas ramène toi c'est ton tour!_

_Un garçon noir aux yeux (même problème que pour Izumo) gris métallique se plaça a coté d'elle._

_Sakura : Voilà Obito! Notre merveilleux Obito qu'elle farceur… Je le déteste… Vous savez se qu'il ma fait l'autre jour? Il a mit des verres de contact fluorescente et il ses cacher dans la salle de piano, pendant que je jouait il a fermer la lumière et ses foutu devant moi avec les yeux tout fluorescent! Il a de la chance de pas être devenu sourd… Bon passons, il a 20 ans notre Obito même si j'ai l'impression qu'il en a 15 parfois, je vais vous dire un truc, ses un pervers…_

_Obito éclata de rire a coté d'elle et elle joignit son rire au sien._

_Sakura : Mais non c'est pas vrai enfin si un peu mais bon passons Shino! Mon patenteur de sale bestiole préférer._

_Un garçon aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux brun clair (vous lui avez déjà vu les yeux?)_

_Sakura : Que dire sur Shino, a part qu'il adore les salles bestioles, moi je les déteste… A part ça il a 20 ans, et oui encore un, c'est vraiment trop frustrant d'être la plus jeune… Hum… quoi d'autre a dire… Il est célibataire! Et oui un magnifique lot 100 célibataire, mais vu sa dernière petite amie il va sûrement en trouver une autre bientôt alors on se grouille on se grouille si vous voulez avoir une chance! Bon maintenant dernier lot roulement de tambour KIBA!_

_Le brun s'approcha. (il a les yeux quel couleur noir?)_

_Sakura : Voilà mon Kiba! Vous le connaissez tous je me trompe? Il a 18 ans et il est plus vieux que moi… Il a sept mois de plus que moi. Kiba a été vous le savez sûrement déjà classer parmis les danseur les plus sexy de l'année. Tu étais numéro quoi déjà?_

_Kiba : Cinq je crois…_

_Sakura : Cinq sur vingt un peu qu'il est Sexy notre Kiba aller fais nous ton mouvement fétiche celui qui ta valu c'est place de cinquième danseur le plus sexy de l'année._

_Kiba s'exécuta une vague de crie se fit entendre._

Kiba : Je crois que je peux l'arrêter.

Sakura : Je crois aussi.

Tenten : Il sont sexy tes danseurs

Sakura : Je sais.

Kiba : Dit quand est-ce que Sakie va réapparaître?

Sakura baissa les yeux.

Sakura : Jamais…

Sakura partit à l'étage pendant que Temari donnait un coup sur la tête du garçon.

Temari : Baka! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne veut plus chanter avec ce qui sait passer l'an dernier!

Kiba : Je croyais qu'elle était passé par dessus. Ça fait un an que j'ai quitter l'Italie je ne me suis pas au courant de se qui vous est arriver ses derniers mois.

Hinata : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Temari : L'an dernier …

Pendant que Temari expliquait la raison du pourquoi elle avait laisser tomber sa carrière de chanteuse, Sasuke regarda la porte de la chambre ou était disparu la jeune femme. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourquoi toute ses questions se bousculait dans sa tête…

**Désoler pour le retard je suis en manque d'idée**

**Prochain chapitre : Le passé peut faire si mal.**

**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**


	8. Chapter 7 Le passé peu faire si mal

Yaa!

Voilà! Je préviens tout le monde cette fic sera sûrement courte j'ai pas vraiment d'idée, je sais pas si je dépasserais les 20 chapitres.

**Chapitre 7 Le passé peut faire si mal…**

Sakura se baladait dans les rues, elle profitait de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Plus loin Sasuke était assit sur la plage et laissait son regard se perdre dans l'immensité turquoise devant lui. La mer était magnifique la nuit, elle reflétait les étoiles et la lune, donnant l'impression de briller de mille feu.

: Bonsoir petit frère…

Sasuke se braqua. Cette voix… Il se retourna et fit face au sujet principal de ses cauchemars.

Sasuke : Que vient tu faire ici… Itachi?

Son grand frère sourit, un sourire sadique.

Itachi : Je t'avoue depuis le temps je croyais que tu avais compris.

Sasuke : Comprit quoi?

Itachi : Pauvre petit frère, Tu n'as pas encore comprit pourquoi il était mort?

Sasuke : Tu les as tuer…

Itachi : Je n'avais pas le choix, je voyais bien la déception sur le visage lorsqu'on parlait de toi, si je t'avais tuer tu t'imagines la honte même pas assez puissant pour se défendre seul

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes

Itachi : Je les ai tuer pour faire taire leur honte pour toi.

Sasuke : Menteur

Itachi : Mais, si tu n'avais pas été aussi nul, tu les aurais sauver et tu m'aurais tuer, tu n'avais qu'a être plus fort, moi a ta place il y a longtemps que j'aurais mis fin a mes jours

Il laissa tomber une dague a ses pieds.

Itachi : Si tu ne meurs pas je te hanterais toute ta vie, et avec moi je ramènerais encore te toujours se sentiments de culpabilité qui fait que tu aurais pu les sauver mais que tu étais trop faible…

Itachi partit, un sourire sadique et carnassier sur les lèvres. Sasuke ramassa la dague. Oui ou non?... Il en avait envi, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il regarda la lame, parfaite, sans défauts, plus tranchants que le verre. L'idée était tentante, après ça, tout s'arrêterait.

De toute façon qui le regrettera… Il n'a plus personne, quelques amis oui… Mais il serait rapidement oublié. Naruto était son meilleur ami et il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait le moral a off depuis plusieurs jours, il était beaucoup trop occuper a penser au fait que Kiba voulait lui volé Hinata, mais bien sûr il n'était pas jaloux, juste méfiant… Espèce d'idiot si tu l'aimes va lui dire, elle attend que ça depuis des années… Il joua avec la lame dans le creux de sa main. Il aurait tout de même aimé la revoir… Pourquoi il pensait a elle tout à coup…

: Sasuke

Le garçon sursauta, s'entaillant la paume avec la lame. Il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose arriver.

Sakura : Je suis désoler! Je voulais pas te faire peur, quel idiote a cause de moi tu t'ai blesser…

Sasuke : C'est rien…

Sakura : Laisse moi te soigner, c'est ma faute.

Sasuke : J'ai dit que s'était rien.

Sakura : Ça va s'infecter.

Sasuke : Je m'en fiche.

Sakura : Aller fait pas le gamin donne moi ta main.

Sasuke : Et tu vas me soigner avec quoi?

Sakura : Je travails dans une garderie j'ai toujours une trousse de premier soin dans mon sac c'est la règle.

Elle sortit la dite trousse avec le sourire. Elle prit un linge désinfectant.

Sakura : Aller, donne moi ta main.

L'Uchiwa lui tendit sa main. Elle passa le linge dessus. Ses mains étaient douces, ses gestes tendres… Il se surprit à penser qu'elle ferait une bonne mère. Il la regarda soigner la plaie et la penser, toujours avec la douceur d'une mère.

_: Sasuke tu t'ai fais mal?_

_Sasuke : Non!_

_: Aller laisse maman voir ta main. On va mettre un pansement, tu vas voir sa fera du bien._

_Le gamin lui tendit sa main et elle la désinfecta et la pensa doucement. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front._

_: Voilà ça va mieux maintenant?..._

L'Uchiwa retira sa main de celle de Sakura, la jeune femme le regarda étonner.

Sakura : Pardon, je t'ai fait mal.

Sasuke : Non…

Sakura le regarda elle s'assit près de lui.

Sakura : C'est une très belle dague, mais pourquoi tu la traînes avec toi sur la plage?

Sasuke la regarda.

Sasuke : _Espèce d'idiote tu n'as pas réaliser que je voulais m'ouvrir les veines?_ Pour rien…

Sakura sourit et prit la dague, elle nettoya la lame et lui rendit. Elle se leva et se retourna.

Sasuke : _Bien laisse moi crever en paix de toute façon tes comme tout le monde je pourrais me balader avec un gun, vous vous douteriez de rien…_

La voix de Sakura le sortit de sa rêverie.

Sakura : Lorsque mon manageur est mort… J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon père une deuxième fois, j'avais envi de mourir, Temari a toujours été là pour moi, elle m'a écouter elle m'a comprit…

Sasuke : Et alors?

Sakura : Perdre un proche c'est dur je suis au courant… Mais la vie nous réserve a tous des surprises parfois bonne parfois mauvaise et a chaque fois qu'on affronte une mauvaise expérience, une bonne vient toujours après pour nous rassurer, pour nous aider a vivre… J'ignore se qui tes arriver Sasuke, et je doute que je le saurais, pas tout de suite en tout cas, mais je sais que peu importe, triste ou joyeux, rien ne vaut la peine de mettre fin a ses jours, si tu as besoin de te vider le cœur je serais là, si tu as envi d'une épaule pour pleurer ou d'une oreille pour t'écouter… Je serais là… Si tu mets fin à tes jours… Il aura gagner, cette homme avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure j'ignore de quoi vous parliez, mais il ta donner cette dagues dans l'espoir que tu te suicides… Montre lui que tu es fort… Et que tu vivras… Parfois on a l'impression que si on avait pas été là sa aurait été différent ou au contraire si on avait été là rien ne serais arriver. Mais si on a été présent il y a une raison… ou si on a été absent, c'est parce qu'on devait vivre, le destin a des projets pour toi comme pour moi, et nous devons lever la tête et les accepter, les affronter… Montre a cette homme que tu n'es pas près a mourir avant que ton heure soit venu…

Sasuke la regarda surpris, elle partit. Ainsi elle avait compris, depuis le début, elle le savait… Elle l'avait tout de suite su… Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres…

Sasuke se leva… Il marcha vers la mer en regardant la dague dans ses mains… Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, oui il vivrait… Pour elle, pour lui.

Il tira la dague dans la mer, il la tira de toute ses forces. Il sourit et partit. Non il ne mourrait pas, parce que avant de mourir, il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était plus le gamin effrayer qu'il était lorsque toute sa famille avait été tuer, Oui, il lui prouverait qu'il est devenu fort, et s'il essai de le tuer, alors il se battrait, et il gagnerait. Plus loin un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancienne chanteuse, pourquoi pas, il avait le courage d'affronter son futur la tête haute, elle le ferait, elle aussi.

---

Temari : Tien Sakura ou étais-tu.

Kiba : Ouais on commençait à s'inquiéter.

Sakura : Je me suis balader, j'ai réfléchis.

Kiba : A quoi

Sakura : Au passé…

Kiba : Justement je voulais m'excuser j'ai pas été brillant l'autre jour.

Sakura : Ce n'est rien.

Temari : Tu as l'air bizarre qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

Sakura : C'est rien j'ai prit une décision voilà tout.

Kiba : On peut la connaître.

Sakura : Bien sur puisque j'aurais besoin de vous.

Temari : On t'écoute.

Sakura : Sakie est de retour…

Voilà la suite on se revoit avec… Les anges de puissances tien.

Matane!

Maaya-san


	9. Chapter 8 Voyage en mer

**Yaa!**

**Qui veux un chapitre 8 voilà un chapitre 8 aller bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8 Voyage en mer**

_Le sable, la mer, il marcha, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Il était tout petit, il avait un T-shirt noir trop grand, un short noir qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Il regarda la mer et vit son grand frère, son père, sa mère. Il cria lorsque Itachi les tua. Il vit Sakura s'approcher et prendre sa main, elle couru l'entraînant avec lui, au début il avait du mal à la suivre, ensuite plus il avançait plus s'était facile. Il grandissait. Bientôt il la dépassait, il couru devant elle en riant. Elle lâcha sa main et il se retourna._

_: Sakura?_

_Il la vit reculer effrayer, il se retourna : Itachi. Oui il était encore là, toujours là pour briser ses rêves ses moments de bonheur. _

_: Dégage!_

_Il vit son image se dissoudre dans le vent. Il se retourna. Sakura courait._

_: Sakura! Reviens! Ne part pas! S'il te plait reste avec moi… SAKURA!_ / SAKURA!

Le brun s'était réveillé en hurlant le nom de la jeune femme. Il était couvert de sueur, il haletait cherchant son souffle. Pourquoi elle toujours elle. Il se leva et se prit un verre d'eau. Un bruit dehors, sans savoir pourquoi il aurait tellement voulu que sa soit elle, il couru jusqu'à la porte mais se n'était que le facteur. Pourquoi il avait tellement envi de la voir, de sentir son odeur, de se serrer contre elle. Il aurait voulu… Pourquoi elle?...

---

Sasuke se réveilla à nouveau en sueur. Il regarda l'heure, il était cinq heures. Il se leva, il marcha dans le couloir lorsqu'on frappa a la porte. Il rêvait éveiller de la voir derrière la porte. Il ouvrit la porte en baillant. Un éclat de rire cristallin se fit entendre, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Sakura qui souriait. Elle le regarda de haut en bas.

Sakura : Tu es pas prêt à se que je vois.

Sasuke : Pas prêt pour quoi?

Sakura : Mais oui, Shikamaru a invité Temari a venir sur le bateau de sa famille et Temari m'a invité et tu m'as dit que tu viendrais avec moi.

Sasuke : C'est aujourd'hui

Sakura : Mais oui gros bêta.

Sasuke : Euh… Rentre je vais m'habiller… Tu veux à boire?

Sakura entra en souriant.

Sakura : Non ça va merci.

Sasuke : Ça sera pas long…

Il partit et laissa Sakura toute souriante comme d'habitude, en bas. Il revient avec un maillot noir et un t-shirt blanc.

Sakura : Tu veux déjeuner avant de partir?

Sasuke : Ça va aller

Sakura : Tu as l'air pâle

Sasuke : Je suis toujours blanc (Tes comme Sasuke-kun? En été ta la couleur que tout le monde a en hiver et en hiver t'a l'air d'un vampire?)

Sakura : Aller on y va.

Elle partit Sasuke la suivit tout en restant derrière. Sur la plage Temari et Shikamaru se faisaient une guerre verbale comme lorsqu'il était petit. Lorsque les deux autres membres de leur équipe arrivèrent, ils partirent. Shikamaru arrêta le bateau au centre de la mer et les filles retirèrent short et camisole découvrant des bikinis coloré. Elles mirent leur combinaison de plonger imité par les garçons et plongèrent. Sasuke remarqua que Sakura faisait vraiment dans le rose, palme rose, masque rose, combinaison rose et noire, c'était presque étonnant de voir que la bonbonne d'oxygène sur son dos n'avait rien de rose.

Après environ quinze minute Sasuke remarqua l'absence de Sakura.

Temari : Ou est Saku?

Sasuke : Je vais la chercher.

Il partit Sakura était plus loin assise sur le sol.

Sasuke : Ça va?

Sakura : Non je me suis fait … Brûlé? Par une méduse, ça brûle…

Sasuke : Laisse moi voir.

Sasuke regarda la cheville de la jeune femme qui avait prit une teinte très rouge.

Sasuke : Tu ferrais bien de remonter.

Sakura : J'y arrive pas le bateau est à contre courant et j'ai une cheville en moins.

Sasuke : Accroche toi à moi je vais te remonter.

Sakura s'accrocha au dos du garçon et ils remontèrent non sans mal, car le courant était très fort, jusqu'au bateau. Sasuke l'aida à monter.

Sakura retira sa combinaison découvrant son bikini rose. Il pensa sa cheville doucement. Elle sourit. Elle le trouvait tellement gentil avec elle quand il voulait, et ne nous mentons pas il était vraiment très beau.

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke : De rien…

Sakura : Comment tu sais quoi faire avec se genre de blessure.

Sasuke : Ça m'ai déjà arriver… _Son expression se fit triste_ Quand j'étais petit mon frère m'avait soigner…

Sakura retira les mèches qui lui cachait le visage et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sakura : Merci.

Elle sourit. Il se retourna et retira sa combinaison découvrant son torse musclé, juste comme il faut et son maillot noir ressemblant plus a des Shorts qu'à un maillot.

Sakura : Tu as l'air épuiser…

Sasuke : J'ai mal dormit

Sakura : Et je suppose que nager pour deux a contre-courant ta épuiser.

Sasuke : Oui… Même si avouons le, tu ne pèses absolument rien.

Sakura sourit.

Sakura : Tu devrais dormir.

Sasuke : Peut-être bien…

Sakura : Je veillerais sur toi.

Sasuke la regarda. Il se laissa aller et tomba vers l'arrière déposa sa tête sur ses jambes. La jeune femme le regarda d'abord surprise puis attendrit, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Temari entra dans le bateau suivit de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Ben sa…

Sasuke dormait la tête sur les cuisses de la jeune femme qui lui caressait la tête comme une mère avec un enfant.

Temari : Tu joues les mamans toi maintenant.

Sakura sourit et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il retirait leur combinaison.

Temari : Ouais ok, t'a cheville ça va?

Sakura : Oui

Shikamaru se plaça aux commandes du bateau et Temari s'assit à côté de lui sur le rebord du bateau.

Temari : Tu trouves pas qu'il sont adorable c'est deux là?

Shikamaru sourit.

Shikamaru : Tu vas pas jouer les entremetteuses.

Temari : Je crois pas que se soit nécessaire…

Shikamaru : Sasuke est plus calme cette année, et il manque moins souvent les cours.

Temari : Tu crois qu'il l'aime bien.

Shikamaru : Possible… Je crois qu'il tien beaucoup à elle.

Temari : Il lui plait.

Shikamaru : Elle te l'a dit?

Temari : Pas besoin, je connais Sakura si il ne lui plaisait pas elle ne l'aurait jamais laisser se coucher sur elle. Tu sais, il se ressemble tout les deux.

Shikamaru : Tu trouves?

Temari : Oui il on vécu tout deux la perte de leur parent, il on un passé lourd et difficile.

Shikamaru : Elle est orpheline?

Temari : Oui depuis c'est sept ans c'est parent on été tuer par un junkie en manque.

Shikamaru : Je suppose que sa explique pourquoi il sont si proche, il se sent bien avec elle parce qu'elle le comprend.

Temari : Sûrement.

Elle sourit. Shikamaru la vit défaillir, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et faillit tomber à l'eau il la rattrapa a temps.

Shikamaru : Temari tu vas bien?

Sakura leva la tête aussitôt, elle vit Temari la main sur le front.

Temari : Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, un simple étourdissement.

Ça réponse paru satisfaire au garçon qui redémarra le bateau non sans garder un œil sur Temari. Qui elle essayait tant bien que mal s'évité le regard de reproche de son amie.

---

Temari entra dans la maison et déposa ses affaires.

Temari : Je suis fatigué, je vais m'allonger tu m'appelles quand le repas est prêt ok?

Sakura : Quand vas-tu leurs dires?

Temari se retourna et croisa le regard en colère de la jeune femme.

Temari : Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Elle entendit son amie claquer la porte d'entré violemment.

Sakura : Ça n'a pas d'importance!

Temari regarda Sakura.

Temari : À quoi ça va servir? Que je leur dise?... Il s'inquièteront et me couveront comme un bébé, il ne me reste qu'un an et tout sera terminé, je veux que cette dernière année soit la même pour moi que pour toute les autres filles. Lorsque tout sera terminé, ils le sauront. Je leur dirais mais pas avant.

Sakura : D'ici là tu vas expliquer tes rechutes de quelle façon.

Temari : De la même façon que tout à l'heure, de simple étourdissement.

Sakura : C'est stupide, il ne sont pas aveugle il vont bien s'en rendre conte.

Temari : Ne leur dit rien.

Sakura : Mais…

Temari : Rien du tout.

Temari monta dans sa chambre laissant Sakura seule, elle s'effondra sur le divan et soupira. Elle se leva et alla préparer le repas.

**Hum… Quoi dire? Vous avez deviner se qui tracasse les deux filles?**

** J'aime bien le rêve de Sasuke pas vous?**

**Prochain chapitre : Les deux jumelles.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre c'est l'arriver de Noemi et Yakino.**

**Laissez pleins de reviews même si je n'y répond pas toujours sa me fait plaisir c'est incroyable **

**Matane!**

**Maaya-san!**


	10. Chapter 9 Les deux jumelles

Yaa!

**Chapitre 9 Les deux jumelles**

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Temari : T'a pas écouter il l'on annoncer hier ceux qui le désire monte sur scène et font se qu'il veule comme chanter ou dire des jokes peuvent monter sur scène.

Kiba : Tu pourrais participer Sakura

Sakura : Pourquoi?

Temari : Pour chanter.

: Oui tu pourrais chanter pour moi!

Elle se retourna et vit un garçon qui la draguait depuis son arriver en classe.

Sakura : Toshi? Tu plaisantes tu veux que je chante pour toi?

Toshi : Oui tu n'as qu'à chanter pour moi, chante-moi ton amour!

Sakura regarda Temari a côté d'elle, elle sortit un cd de son sac.

Temari : J'ai tout prévus

Sakura : Dans se cas, pourquoi pas?

Sasuke regarda Sakura, elle allait vraiment chanter pour ce crétin?

Sakura se leva suivi de Temari et elle monta sur scène.

Sakura : Mais Toshi si tu veux que je chante pour toi vient te montrer un peu!

Toshi monta sur scène pendant que Temari mettait le cd. La musique commença et il commença a retirer son t-shirt. Kiba éclate de rire en entendant la musique.

(Chanson : Le café

Artiste : Annie Major-matte

Album : Dissidence

Je trouve que les paroles était… Approprié)

**Ce n'est pas la peine de te dévêtir**

**Pire encore, je te demanderais de partir**

**Ce n'est pas tes mots d'amour rusés**

**Qui me verront épatée**

**En vain tu essaies de m'enchanter**

**Mais tes phrases, je les ai déjà parlées**

**Avec un peu plus d'assurance mais surtout**

**Plus de Tact**

**Tu dis qu'elles feraient n'importe quoi**

**Mais je ne suis pas une de celles-là.**

**Et mec**

**Tu croyais vraiment que je tomberais pour toi**

**Que j'oublierais mes sens et ma foi**

**Pour ton corps phénoménal**

**Mets les voiles, tu dérailles**

**Tu croyais me posséder**

**Ne sens tu pas le café?**

Toshi : La tu v'as le regretter Haruno! On ta jamais dit de pas jouer avec les sentiments de gens, tu sais combien de filles rêves d'être avec Moi!

**Voilà que tu me dis que je regretterai**

**Avec l'amour, il faut pas jouer**

**Mais tu passes toutes tes heures**

**À perfectionner l'art de toutes les faire tomber**

**Tu dis qu'elles feraient n'importe quoi**

**Mais je ne suis pas une de celles-là.**

**Et mec**

**Tu croyais vraiment que je tomberais pour toi**

**Que j'oublierais mes sens et ma foi**

**Pour ton corps phénoménal**

**Mets les voiles, tu dérailles**

**Tu croyais me posséder**

**Ne sens tu pas le café?**

**Pourquoi chercher à m'impressionner**

**Quand tu peux montrer tes vrai côtés?**

**J'ai pas envies de sourires « prêt-à-porter »**

**D'histoire de lit par question de fierté**

**Maintenant, tes yeux semblent me regarder**

**Mais je sais qu'au fond tout est détourné**

**Quand tu dis blanc, j'aperçois la saleté**

**Pour qui tu me prends?**

**Aller! Je vais passer**

**You won't get to me boy!**

Dans la cafétéria, tout le monde riait aux éclats. Toshi quitta la cafétéria en trombe. Sakura retourna avec ses amis, tout le monde riait.

Tenten : Ça ses du grand art j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un envoyer un mec balade aussi bien.

À côté d'elle, Sasuke et Neji essayaient de contrôler leurs rires. Elle sourit, elle avait réussit à le faire rire, il était si beau quand il riait.

:Hum hum

Elle se retourna, Tsunade la directrice était derrière elle.

Tsunade : Mademoiselle Haruno veuillez me suivre

Sakura : Mais… Je…

Tsunade : Maintenant

Tsunade partit, Sakura la suivit déboussoler. Temari et Kiba se levèrent d'un bond et les suivirent…

---

: Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

Sasuke s'assit à côté de Sakura. Il était en sport et Gai ne tarderait pas faire jouer les garçons. Anko allait être en retard donc d'ici là les filles avaient libre.

Sakura : Elle va organiser une kermesse pour récolter des fonds, lorsqu'elle ma entendu chanter elle a vu le spectacle de clôture de la fête, elle m'a demander de chanter pour remercier les gens d'être venu.

Sasuke : Tu as répondu?

Sakura : Que j'y penserait

Sasuke : Personnellement j'ai bien aimé ton numéro de tout à l'heure.

Sakura sourit, il ne pouvait pas savoir à qu'elle point ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle sentait une grande chaleur s'étendre en elle.

Sakura : Sasuke…

Gai : Uchiwa vient jouer avec les autres.

Sasuke : Désoler.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre l'équipe de Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kiba et Shikamaru.

Gai pointa l'équipe des garçons.

Gai : Équipe peau _pointant l'autre équipe_ T-shirt.

Sakura : Peau?

Ça réponse arriva rapidement quand les gars retirèrent leur T-shirt, découvrant leur torse musclé.

Sakura : À d'accord…

Temari : J'adore le sport…

Tenten et Hinata éclatèrent de rire. Les garçons commencèrent à jouer. Sakura suivait Sasuke des yeux.

Temari : Attention trésor tu vas te mettre à baver.

Sakura : Même pas vrai je sais me contrôler moi!

Temari : Ça veut dire quoi ça?

: Je te conseille d'oublier ça Haruno, Sasuke il est à moi tu m'entends?

Sakura regarda Ino.

Sakura : On verra bien.

---

Tout le monde était chez Sakura et Temari. On frappa à la porte. Sakura venait de faire des milks Shakes pour tout le monde. Elle les déposa sur la table du salon et alla ouvrir.

Temari se retourna et un chien arriva en courant. Il fonçait droit vers la table. Elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne renverse tout. Tout le monde attrapa son milk shake, Sasuke et Shikamaru attrapèrent ceux des filles.

Temari : Tu sais pas tenir un chien en laisse toi!

Une fille au cheveux bleu et aux yeux verts arriva.

: Mais Tema tu sais bien que Yoki déteste être tenu en laisse.

Temari : Je suis sur que toi tu adores laver un chien tremper au milk shake pour ensuite ramasser se qui est tomber par terre.

: Il n'a pas fait expert il est content de vous revoir tu lui as manquer tu sais.

Temari : Noemi rappelle cette boule de poile avant qu'elle ne me noie sous ses litres de bave c'est dégoûtant!

Noemi _amuser _: Yoki viens la mon chien.

Le chien partit rejoindre sa maîtresse.

Temari : C'est malin j'ai besoin d'une douche maintenant.

Sakura arriva avec une filles aux cheveux oranges, bleus et verts.

Sakura : Tout le monde je vous présente Noemi et Yakino Himora.

Naruto : Elle sont jumelle?

Kiba : Je savais bien qu'elle se ressemblait!

Yakino : Non Noemi est plus vieille de treize mois.

Temari : J'espère que Sam est plus tranquille que Yoki.

Yakino sourit et retira sa veste de sur son bras découvrant un furet brun et blanc (c'est un furet marbré!)

Yakino se pencha et le furet donna un minuscule coup de langue sur la joue de Temari.

Temari : Il est trop mignon!

Sakura : Aller porter vos trucs dans votre chambre je vais vous chercher des milks shakes ensuite vous ferez connaissance avec tout le monde.

Temari : Je vais prendre une douche!

Temari disparu dans la salle de bain. Yakino revient rapidement avec son furet. Elle s'assit sur le canapé entre Naruto et Gaara qui lui était assis sur le bras du sofa. Son furet sauta sur le rouquin.

Yakino : Désoler! Euh…

Gaara : Gaara

Yakino : Ok, désoler parfois il a du mal a se tenir.

Gaara : Y'a pas de mal.

Yakino sourit, provoquant une sensation bizarre en le rouquin.

Sakura arriva avec les milks shakes.

---

Temari : Alors comment vous les trouver nos copains?

Noemi : Cette imbécile de Kiba est toujours aussi Sexy c'est pas juste!

Sakura : Peut-être que cette année tu vas avoir ta chance.

Noemi : Oui!

Temari : Et toi Yakino? Comment tu les trouves?

Yakino : Qui?

Temari : Les garçons.

Sakura : Soit sympa avec elle j'ai l'impression que notre rouquin lui a taper dans l'œil.

Yakino rougit immédiatement.

Yakino : Pas du tout… Je le trouve juste… Très mignon… Et très gentil…

Temari : 10 sur 10 Sakura tu as raison, il lui a taper dans l'œil.

Sakura : Je crois que lui aussi il t'aime bien.

Noemi : Il est pratique ton furet, tu veux bien me le passer? Peut-être qu'il jouera les entremetteurs entre moi et Kiba!

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

Je vais pas m'éterniser sur les couples dès le prochain chapitre vous pourrez voir mon premier couple même si je ferrais pas un gros chapitre sur eux il seront bien là Je commence par les couples secondaire.

Prochain chapitre : Une histoire de surf.

Vive le surf! bave C'est pas juste pourquoi les filles on tout ça! Des types qui danse super bien, des surfeurs, des basketteur bien bâti… OUIN! C'EST PAS JUSTE CHUI JALOUSE PK Y'A PAS ÇA A MON ÉCOLE!

Matane!


	11. Chapter 10 Une histoire de surf

**Yaa!**

**Chapitre 10 Une histoire de surf**

: Sasuke?

Le garçon se retourna et découvrit Gaara qui arrivait avec sa planche.

Gaara : Normalement à cette heure-là je suis le seul à surfer

Sasuke : J'en avait envi.

Gaara : Tant mieux alors on y va?

Les deux garçons se jetèrent à l'eau.

---

: Konoha est vraiment une ville magnifique.

: Et encore tu n'as pas vu la plage et tout c'est jolis surfeurs sexy

: Ton Sasuke il fait partie des « jolis surfeurs sexy » ?

Sakura rougit.

Sakura : Tu sais Yakino pour l'instant entre moi et Sasuke y'a absolument rien.

Yakino : Mais tu l'aime bien?

Sakura : Oui, je me sens tellement bien avec lui… C'est… Étrange…

Yakino : Temari ma dit que Sakie allait revenir bientôt

Sakura : Oui je travaille sur une nouvelle chanson… Lorsqu'elle sera terminée, Sakie sera réellement de retour

Yakino sourit.

Yakino : Est-ce que Sakie aura besoin de ses danseurs?

Sakura : Sûr! Mais je dois encore prévenir Obito, Daichi, Izumo et Shino, pour savoir s'ils veulent venir ici, pour reprendre tout là où on la laissait.

Yakino : Oui Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront

Sakura : Espèreront le sinon je vais devoir me trouver d'autre danseur, Kiba ne pourra pas être seul avec trois filles quatre avec moi, enfin il ne voudra pas.

Yakino sourit amusé.

Yakino : Peut-être que Noemi le fera changer d'idée

Sakura éclata de rire et Yakino joignit son rire au sien. Elles arrivèrent a la plage.

Sakura : Tien voilà Sasuke et Gaara.

Yakino tourna la tête et vit Gaara sortir la tête de l'eau et remonter sur sa planche.

Yakino : A bon sans ce qu'il peut être beau celui-là.

Sakura : Jusqu'où il te plait? Juste un flirt, ou encore une sortie en boîte jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Yakino : Je passerais la nuit avec lui sans problème.

Sakura : Tant que ça?

Yakino : N'importe quand.

Sakura : Tu es sérieuse on dirait

Yakino : Tu t'imagines pas l'effet qu'il me fait.

Sakura : Je vois ça

Yakino : Oh Merde!

Sakura se retourna et vit Gaara sortir de l'eau. Il piqua sa planche dans le sable et retira le haut de sa combinaison de surf laissant voir son torse musclé juste se qu'il faut.

Yakino : N'importe quand!

Sakura éclata de rire.

---

Sasuke piqua sa planche dans le sable et retira le haut de sa combinaison.

Gaara : Les vagues sont soir.

Sasuke : Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Il entendit un rire cristallin celui qu'il aimait tant entendre, il se retourna et vit Sakura assise dans le sable à côté de Yakino.

Sasuke : On a un public, on dirait.

Gaara se retourna et vit les jeunes femmes.

Gaara : Et merde ça aurait pas pu être sa sœur.

Sasuke : Je croyais qu'elle te plaisait.

Gaara : Justement.

Le brun sourit et ramassa sa planche avant d'aller les rejoindre imité par le rouquin.

Yakino : Attention à toute les nanas deux canon en liberté on été aperçu sur la plage. Prenez garde, tout deux surfeur, un rouquin et un brun, deux taciturne qui n'on même pas besoin de parler pour plaire c'est se qu'on appelle le regard qui tue.

Sakura éclata de rire et se coucha sur le sable.

Sasuke : On peut connaître la cause de ton hilarité

Yakino : AH! Vite Saku faut appeler les flics!

Sakura riait de plus belle les deux garçons les regardait sans comprendre ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de Yakino. Sasuke s'assit dans le sable, il aimait entendre Sakura rire.

Gaara : Je vais me changer ensuite je rentre.

Gaara disparu dans l'une des cabines sur la plage puis revient avec un short en jeans et un T-shirt blanc.

Gaara : Moi je rentre

Yakino : Je peux t'accompagner j'ai envi de marcher un peu.

Gaara : Euh… Pourquoi… pas…

Ils partirent tous les deux plus loin Gaara lui demanda pourquoi elle avait voulu l'accompagner.

Yakino : Je voulais laisser Sasuke et Sakura un peu seule.

Gaara : Ok.

---

Sakura : Tu as de la chance de vivre en haut de la falaise, tu peux te réveiller chaque matin en regardant le soleil se lever sur la mer.

Sasuke : Oui. _Je préférais me réveiller et te voir dormir près de moi… Mais a quoi je pense là?_

Sakura : J'aimerais vivre aussi près de la mer.

Sasuke : C'est pas si extraordinaire que ça n'en a l'air.

Sakura : Je pense que si moi

Sasuke : Quand tu vies la depuis ta naissance tu trouves sa habituel très rapidement.

Sakura : Ça doit être bien pour élever des enfants

Sasuke : J'en sais rien j'ai pas d'enfant mais si tu veux donne moi en un je te le dirais.

Sakura le frappa à l'épaule en souriant amusé.

Sakura : Baka!

Sasuke : Mais c'est toi qui voulais le savoir je ne fais que répondre a tes questions.

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura : Je vais rentrer, Temari va encore se plaindre si je rentre trop tard.

Sasuke : _Non!_ Je te raccompagne.

Sakura : Dans cette tenue? Non ça va aller je peux rentrer seule je suis une grande fille et on habite pas si loin d'ici.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sakura : Merci quand même.

Elle partit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

---

Gaara : Voilà c'est chez moi.

Yakino : Tu vies seul?

Gaara : Non avec mon frère, mais il est pas la se soir.

Yakino : Ok

Gaara : Tu veux rentrer? Tu veux un truc à boire?

Yakino : Un verre d'eau serrait pas de refus.

Ils entrèrent et Gaara disparu dans la cuisine. Il lui ramena un verre d'eau. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Curieusement le rouquin refusait de la voir partir. Sans savoir pourquoi il se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement puis le baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux. Elle sépara ses lèvres des siennes.

Yakino : Tu es tout seuls se soir?

Gaara souri et ferma la porte. Il l'embrassa et glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme.

Yakino : Ou elle est ta chambre?

Gaara : A l'étage. Dans le fond du couloir.

Yakino sourit et s'éclipsa, il la suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé –juste par précaution– elle sourit. Il recommencèrent a s'embrasser, elle eu tôt fait de se débarrasser du T-shirt du garçon qui la coucha sur le lit. Elle retira son T-shirt.

Gaara : Tu es rapide. Et si j'étais le pire des infidèles?

Yakino : Je te retourne la question, et si j'était la pire des putins?

Gaara sourit convaincu et l'embrassa dans le cou…

(Je suis une méchante fille. Mais je fais pas dans les Lemons désoler.)

---

Yakino ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra le regard du rouquin qui la regardait dormir.

Yakino : Tu es toujours là?

Gaara : Pourquoi je serais plus là?

Yakino : Ça veut dire que je peux te faire confiance.

Gaara : Pourquoi?

Yakino : Tu connais beaucoup d'infidèle qui regarde la fille avec qui il on passer la nuit dormir?

Gaara : Non tu as raison.

(Si seulement s'était vrai)

Yakino se serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son torse.

Yakino : J'ai passer un nuit génial.

Gaara : Moi aussi… Tu veux être ma petite amie.

Yakino : Si ça veut dire que je serais la seule a profité de se genre de lui avec toi, alors oui.

Gaara : Je suis pas un infidèle

Yakino : Je suis pas une putin.

---

Noemi : Ma sœur elle est pas la?

Temari : Elle est pas rentrer de la nuit

Noemi _inquiète_ : Elle était pas avec toi hier soir?

Sakura : Elle m'a laisser avec Sasuke et elle est partit avec Gaara.

Temari : A c'est juste ça? 99 Qu'elle a découcher pour dormir chez lu

Sakura : Je suis d'accord avec toi

Noemi : Ma sœur est une imprudente

Sakura : Ta sœur a eu le coup de foudre.

Noemi : Elle le connais même pas

Temari : Nous on le connais et Gaara c'est quelqu'un de bien

Noemi : Je vous crois, mais je vais quand même lui tomber dessus, juste pour l'énerver…

**Bon ok Gaara et Yakino était pas supposer se rendre aussi loin mais bon c'est pas grave j'étais partit dans mon élan un peu plus et je vous écrivait un lemon. En tk dans le prochain chapitre j'ai aucune idée de se qui va arriver alors je vous laisse la dessus**

**MATANE!**


	12. Chapter 11 L'arrivé

**Yaa!**

**Chapitre 11 L'arrivé**

Sakura dansait sur une musique rythmée, elle se laissait aller et se laissait porter.

---

Sasuke était avec les autres, comme à son habitude mais l'absence de Sakura le titillait. Il aurait aimé la voir. Il faisait faire le tour de l'école a Noemi et a Yakino, les cours avaient été annulées, mais Yakino n'écoutait pas réellement, elle restait collée à Gaara qui avait glissé son pouce dans sa ceinture laissant le reste de sa main sur sa hanche. Kiba discutait avec Hinata et Naruto s'imposait sous n'importe qu'elle prétexte afin de ne pas les laisser seuls ensemble.

Il entendit de la musique. L'école était pourtant déserte. Ça venait d'un des locaux de musique. Temari intrigué entra dans la salle, Sakura dansait au milieu de celle-ci, vêtu d'un short noir et d'une camisole rose écourtée.

Elle se retourna et les salua. La chanson continua, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta Temari partit mettre un cd. Gaara vit Yakino retirer sa jupe et son chandail.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Yakino : J'ai envi de danser.

Temari et Noemi l'imitèrent. Une chanson débuta, très rythmé les filles rejoignirent Sakura au milieu de la salle pour danser la chorégraphie créer pour la chanson. Une danse sensuelle mais très rythmé. Sasuke la voyait danser pour la première fois et il ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux d'elle. Pour tout le monde voir Temari danser aussi bien et avec autant de classe et de sensualité, c'était comme revoir la gamine de dix ans qui dansait tout le temps avec un attitude un peu gamine, seulement cette gamine avait grandit, elle avait mûrie et changer, son corps s'était développer, son esprit avait vieillit. Elle n'était plus une gamine, elle était une femme, une magnifique jeune femme.

« _Elle est partit cinq ans et je découvre à peine combien elle a changer, ou elle est la petite fille qui faisait des Shows dans mon jardin, elle a grandit, elle est devenu tellement…_ »

Temari se retourna la musique se termina.

---

: Tu as beaucoup changer Tema

Temari : Toi aussi Shika, tu as beaucoup changer.

Shikamaru : Pas autant que toi.

Temari : Pas tant que ça?

Shikamaru : O si, la différence entre la Temari de maintenant et celle d'il y a cinq ans est incroyable, tu as changer physiquement et psychologiquement.

Temari : En Italie les façon de faire ne sont pas exactement les même je suppose que c'est pour ça.

Shikamaru : Peut-être.

Temari : Ça te dérange?

Shikamaru : Non, j'aime bien la nouvelle Temari.

Temari sourit.

---

Yakino rentra doucement en faisant attention a ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Elle claqua doucement la porte et retira ses espadrilles avant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au escalier.

: Hum, hum.

Coincé! Elle se retourna et vit les filles derrière elle.

Yakino : Vous êtes déjà debout?

Temari : Oui on doit aller chercher les mecs a l'aéroport.

Yakino : A oui c'est vrai

Sakura : Dit moi Yakino, c'est bien les fringues que tu portais hier sa non?

Yakino : Euh…

Noemi : Dit moi Yakino, tu n'es pas rentrer de la nuit non?

Yakino : Ben c'est que…

Temari : Dit moi Yakino, pourquoi essayais tu de rentrer en douce comme un voleur?

Yakino : En faite c'est que…

Sakura : Dit moi Yakino?

Temari : Gaara?

Noemi : Il a apprécié sa nuit?

Yakino : Euh…

Noemi : Tu l'as pas déçu j'espère, tu t'ai donner a fond?

Yakino : Non mais… Ça te regarde pas et puis c'est pas une façon de parler!

Noemi : Ça veut dire oui

Yakino : Euh…

Sakura : C'était bien? Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

Yakino : Oui, avec Gaara sa peut que être super.

Temari : Tu dois bien dormir dans ses bras.

Yakino : Tu t'imagines pas à quel point.

Temari : Tu es pas trop épuiser?

Yakino : Un petit peu

Noemi : Parfait on doit accueillir les mecs.

---

À l'aéroport s'était une réunion de cris de joie. Trois garçons étaient avec quatre filles et un mecs. Daichi, Shino et Obito venaient d'arriver tout droit d'Italie, lorsqu'il avait su pour le retour de Sakie, il avait tous trois couru réserver leur place.

Daichi : Yakino? Ça va tu n'as pas l'air bien?

Yakino : Dodo…

Temari : Elle a eu une nuit mouvementé.

Shino : Un nouveau copain

Noemi : Ouais et ça faisait 3 jours qu'on était arrivé qu'elle avait déjà découcher.

Obito : Tu es toujours aussi rapide

Yakino : Non!... Mais Gaara il est différent…

Les filles sortirent et découvrirent Gaara, Shikamaru et Sasuke tous trois debout devant leur voiture. Sasuke avait une voiture sport noir, Shikamaru une bleue et Gaara et rouge.

Noemi : Vous voyez le type devant la bagnole rouge, ben, c'est lui qui à épuiser notre Yakino cette nuit.

Obito : À ok c'est avec lui que tu as passer la nuit.

Yakino _-- _: Vous avez fini avec ça?

Kiba : Mais voyons Yakino ta vie sexuel avec Gaara est très intéressante

Yakino : Dit le pas de cette façon sa me gêne!

Daichi : C'est vous qui avez fait venir les taxis?

Temari : Pour être exact c'est eux qui sont venu nous reconduire.

Obito : On aurait pas eu besoin d'une troisième bagnole

Sakura : Yakino voulait voir Gaara.

Daichi : A ok.

Yakino s'approcha de Gaara et il l'embrassa. Il la serra ensuite contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Gaara : Comment tu vas?

Yakino : Dodooooo

Gaara : Tu t'ai fais coincé?

Yakino : Elle était déjà debout et elle mon traîner ici de force.

Gaara : Tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre.

Yakino : Oui…

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la tête. Finalement les places furent tirer au hasard. Avec Sasuke : Sakura, Kiba, Daichi. Avec Shikamaru : Temari, Obito et Shino. Gaara et Yakino partirent ensemble.

---

Temari : Sakura?

Sakura : Ouais?

Temari : Tu as vu Gaara et Yakino?

Sakura : Non pourquoi?

Temari : Il nous on fait faut bon.

Sakura sourit amusé et invita Sasuke à rentrer mais ce dernier refusa il avait a faire. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sasuke : Merci de nous avoir servit de Taxi.

Sasuke : De rien.

Elle s'éloigna et il repartit. Daichi s'approcha.

Daichi : Il te plait?

Sakura : Oui…

**Alors voilà tout les pions sont sur le jeu la partie va pouvoir commencer j'ai pas fait venir Obito je me suis dit qu'il était fiancé donc… Dans le prochain chapitre ils vont se chercher un manageur et Sasuke va mettre les points sur les I a ses sentiments.**

**Prochain chapitre : Étape numéro 1 Le commencement.**

**Matane! Et oublier pas les reviews **


	13. Chapter 12 Première étape

**Yaa!**

**Chapitre 12 Première étape : Le commencement.**

: Par ou on commence?

: Et bien Daichi pour se chercher un agent on dois commencer par savoir ou s'adresser

Daichi : Non sans blague.

: Ouais, ouais je te le jure

: Temari Daichi arrêter de vous quereller comme des enfants

Temari : Mais on se querelle pas Sakura j'apprends seulement a cet incompétent par quoi on commence.

Sakura : ouais, ouais, si on commençait, Yakino et Noemi vous pouvez chercher sur le net avec vos portables, Kiba tu peux chercher avec le mien. Daichi tu peux faire les journaux moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque avec Temari, Shino et Obito attraper un annulaire et commencer à chercher. Si on trouve quelque chose, on s'envoi un mail. On garde nos portable ouvert.

Tout le monde accepta et les filles partirent. Les recherches commencèrent.

À la bibliothèque Temari qui cherchait dans les bouquins classé référence vit Shikamaru assit a une table entrain d'étudier pour les examens de noël.

Temari : _Je devrais m'y mettre moi aussi, peut-être qu'il voudra bien étudier avec moi_…

Temari s'approcha du garçon. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard, elle prit place près de lui.

Temari _tout bas_ (on est dans une bibliothèque ne l'oublions pas) : Salut Shika.

Shikamaru : Salut, comment tu vas princesse?

Temari _toute souriante _(elle adore quand il l'appelle comme sa) : Je vais bien et toi

Shikamaru : Je vais bien merci, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Temari : Je dois faire des recherches pour trouver des infos pour trouver un manageur et sa me tente pas. _elle se coucha sur la table_ C'est trop long…

Shikamaru : Tu veux de l'aide?

Temari : Ouais!

Elle sourit et ils se levèrent.

Il l'aida a chercher. Plus tard Sakura arriva.

Sakura : Temari… Shika?

Shikamaru : S'lut.

Sakura : On m'explique?

Temari : Il m'a gentiment proposer son aide alors j'ai accepter.

Sakura : Ok, vous avez trouver quelque chose?

Temari : Non.

Shikamaru : Nada.

Sakura : Idem.

Temari : Si on rentrait en espérant qu'il on eu plus de chance que nous.

Sakura : J'allais te le proposer.

Temari se retourna.

Temari : Merci pour ton aide Shika, si je te rappelle pour te proposer d'étudier a deux sa te dit.

Shikamaru : Je garde mon portable allumé

Temari : Ok, merci, bye

Shikamaru : Bye princesse.

Shikamaru quitta les deux jeunes femmes et retourna a ses bouquins pendant que les deux jeunes femmes rentrait.

---

Daichi : Il était parfait Sakura, il nous offrait pile se qu'on voulait pourquoi tu veux y réfléchir?

Sakura : C'est que… J'ai envi de réfléchir, j'ai pas envi de me retrouver avec un crétin qui connaît pas son job et un contrat en béton armé pour cinq ans.

Temari : Elle marque un point, si on prenait une pause sa fait une semaine qu'on fait que sa, c'est bientôt noël on a du shopping a faire on reviendra la dessus un autre jour.

Sakura sourit et hocha la tête. Elle monta dans sa chambre.

Shino : Depuis quand tu plis aussi vite.

Temari : Demain ça va faire un an et Matteo est mort.

Les garçons baissèrent la tête.

---

Sasuke descendit sur la plage. Il vit un surfeur sur les vagues. Non, une surfeuse et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était Sakura. Elle bougeait étrangement, comme si elle n'était vraiment là…

Sasuke : _À quoi elle joue… Elle va se tuer à bouger comme ça…_

Sasuke s'approcha de l'eau. Elle tourna la tête, les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux s'envolèrent et devinrent scintillantes frapper par les rayons lunaires. Elle tomba. Le garçon retira ses espadrilles et sa veste et couru se jeter à l'eau…

Il ressortit quelque minute plus tard en soutenant la jeune femme. Elle tomba sur le sol.

Sasuke : À quoi tu joues!

Sakura : …

Sasuke : Tu veux te tuer c'est ça! Ou tu as la tête!

Sakura : …

Sasuke : Je t'ai déjà vu faire du surf et sa… Ça c'était pas toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive t'a envi de crever!

Sakura leva ses yeux émeraude sur lui, il était couvert d'un voile de larme semi transparent.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle et la serra contre lui. Pourquoi il avait fait ça? C'était comme un réflexe, Sakura pleurait alors il voulait la serrer contre lui. Elle se serra contre son torse et pleura.

Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormit. Il déposa sa veste sur ses épaules et la prit dans ses bras. Il la porta comme une enfant jusque chez lui. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture et l'enveloppa dans une couverture près du foyer. Il déposa des fringues près d'elle et retourna chercher la planche (rose) de la jeune femme.

---

Sakura se réveilla, elle était tremper, elle vit les vêtements chaud près d'elle et les prit. Elle reconnu la maison de Sasuke pour y être déjà entrer. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se changea. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle portait un T-shirt qui lui arrivait aux fesses et des pantalons, qu'elle avait réussit a serrer à sa taille. Sasuke l'accueillit avec un chocolat chaud.

Sakura _prenant la tasse fumante _: J'aurais jamais cru que tes fringues pourrais me faire.

Sasuke : La dernière fois que je les ai porter j'avais quatorze ans.

Sakura _o.o _: Donc… La dernière fois que tu les as porter s'était…

Sasuke : Il y a presque quatre ans.

Sakura : Ne?

Sasuke : Je pouvais pas te donner des fringues que je porte maintenant ça t'aurais jamais fait. Avec ta taille d'anorexique.

Sakura _è.é_ : Je suis pas anorexique! (Sakura je te comprends tellement!)

Sasuke sourit amusé.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arriver?

Sakura : Depuis une semaine on cherche un manageur.

Sasuke : Je sais,

Sakura : Hier on a trouver un type vraiment parfait…

Sasuke : Je sens qu'il y a un mais…

Sakura : Mais j'arrive pas a prendre un nouveau manageur, j'ai l'impression de trahir Matteo, je suis une pauvre idiote.

Sasuke : Je t'interdit de dire ça.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Sasuke : Tu n'ai pas une idiote tu m'entends, écoute, il est mort y'a seulement un an laisse toi le temps, moi aussi quand j'ai perdu mes parents je refusais d'aimé mes parents adoptif j'avais l'impression de trahir mes parents biologique, mais je suis sur que ton copain refuserais de te voir gâcher les chances d'accomplir ton rêve parce que tu as l'impression de le trahir crois moi c'est en refusant de chercher un nouveau manageur que tu le trahiras.

Sakura : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Je suis pas le meilleur des exemples a suivre, je suis même le pire des modèles, mais je refuse que tu dises que tu es une idiote parce que c'est faux, moi aussi j'ai eu mal et j'ai refuser des choses et c'est normal tu n'es pas une idiote…

Sakura : Mais… Je prive les autres d'un manageur super.

Sasuke : Je suis sur qu'il comprenne et qu'il accepte ton choix. Et je suis sur qu'il resteront avec toi jusqu'au bout, et moi aussi je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout…

Sakura : Sasuke… Merci…

Elle se lança a son cou et se serra contre lui.

Sakura : Merci…

---

Sasuke : Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

Sakura : Je… Non… J'ai pas la force d'affronter les autres…

Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle.

Sasuke : Reste ici pour la nuit dans ce cas.

Sakura : Mais…

Sasuke : Tu me ne déranges pas puisque c'est moi qui te le propose.

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke : Je vais téléphoner a Temari monte a l'étage et va te reposer, prend mon lit, je te l'offre, il est plus grand et plus confortable et tu as besoin de dormir.

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke appela Temari.

Sasuke : Elle se sent pas super bien, je lui ai proposer de passer la nuit ici, je te la ramène demain.

Temari : T'avise pas d'essayer des trucs louche.

Sasuke _--_ : Pour qui tu me prends…

Il raccrocha après lui avoir dit bonne nuit et monta. Sakura était assise sur le lit. Il s'assit près d'elle.

Sasuke : Tu veux quelque chose?

Sakura : Non… Ça va aller…

Sakura déposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Sakura : C'est mon tour on dirait…

Il sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle regardait le mur devant eux.

Sakura : Il y a un an… J'étais aller tournée un clip, Temari m'avait accompagner, soutien morale elle disait… Matteo était la lui aussi, normal puisque c'était mon manageur. Le soir là, il m'avait invité a souper pour fêter la fin du tournage. Il est venu me chercher, on est partit en voiture. Un ivrogne nous a rentré dedans. Je me souviens que Matteo ma crier basse-toi, il a détaché sa ceinture et sait jeter sur moi. J'ai perdu connaissance et lorsque je me suis réveillé, Temari était à côté, elle ma sourit et ma serrer contre elle. J'avais des coupures un peu partout, et j'avais un grand pansement sur l'épaule et j'avais le poignet fracturer. Quelques jours plus tard je suis sortit, j'étais amnésique et c'est Temari qui devait me raccompagner. En sortant il y avait plein de flash et tout le monde parlait en même temps. Puis j'ai entendu une femme me dire « _Mademoiselle Haruno, comment vivez-vous la mort de Matteo Vinas votre manageur, est-il vrai qu'il est mort en vous protégeant?_ » Et la je me suis arrêté et tous mes revenus en mémoire, l'accident, sa mort, tout jusqu'à ma perte de conscience… Matteo avait été élever dans le même orphelinat dans laquelle on m'a placer a la mort de mes parents, il a toujours veiller sur moi comme un père mais il a agit avec moi comme un grand frère. J'étais tellement attacher à lui… Je me souviens que la journaliste a continué ses question et que Temari lui a donner l'un des plus beau crochet de droite de sa vie, ensuite elle ma pousser jusqu'à la voiture et on est partit…

Sasuke : Merci,

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : si tu te confis à moi c'est que tu me fais confiance.

Sakura _s'endormant _: Je tien beaucoup à toi Sasuke…

Sasuke la regarda s'endormit puis la plaça comme il faut dans le lit et descendit.

Il connaissait la jeune femme un peu mieux maintenant mais il avait envi d'en connaître plus, c'est joie, c'est peine, c'est projet, c'est rêve. Il avait envi de la serrer contre lui comme il l'avait fait par deux fois dans la soirée.

Sasuke : _Qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive… Est-ce que je serais… Amoureux… de Sakura… Non… Je peux pas être amoureux d'elle… Mais pourtant… Jamais je n'ai tenu a quelqu'un autant qu'a elle…_

Il fut soudain prit d'un envi de la voir, il monta à l'étage et la vit dormir paisiblement dans son lit…

Sasuke : _Sakura…_

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front en passant sa main dans ses doux cheveux.

Sasuke _chuchotant _: Sakura… Je… Je t'aime…

**Prochain chapitre : Étape deux : La décision**

**Voilà j'avais une idée et si je ne la mettais pas c'était adieu oublie elle m'a trotter dans la tête toute la foutu journée alors fallais que je l'écrive maintenant promis je change de fic je sens qu'on attend après les autres donc…**

**Lol**

**Matane!**


	14. Chapter 13 Deuxième étape

Yaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ok désoler je pête le feu)

**Chapitre 13 Étape deux : La décision**

Dans les couloirs deux filles et un garçons placardaient les murs d'annonce multicolores.

Fille1 : Avec toute c'est couleur,l'une des affiches attira sûrement l'œil.

Garçon : Les auditions s'étaient une bonne idée.

Fille2 : Oui, et ces affiches son super, Shikamaru a fait un travail magnifique.

Garçon : De combien de personne nous avons besoin?

Fille1 : J'en sais rien vous verrez bien.

Garçon : Espérons qu'il y aura aussi des mecs qui vont se présenter

Fille2 : Ça sera plus intéressant

Fille1 : Sûr, la directrice est sympa de nous laisser faire ça ici et de nous laisser poser nos annonces.

Les trois étudiant continuèrent leurs placardages dans tous les couloirs du lycée.

---

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves remarquèrent immédiatement les affiches. Sasuke s'approcha de l'une d'elle.

**Si vous savez danser vous être les bienvenus vendredi soir à l'auditorium, notre chorégraphe vous monteras une danse et nous vous évaluerons pour choisir les meilleures qui apprendront et viendront danser avec Sakie! Venez nombreux, nous avons besoin de danseuse mais aussi de danseurs!**

**Toute l'équipe**

Ainsi, Sakie faisait les auditions…

Sakura se retourna et découvrit Sasuke derrière elle.

Sasuke : Alors tu fais des auditions.

Sakura : Non c'est Temari qui fait des auditions, moi je lui fais confiance et j'ai un avis final sur les danseurs qu'elle choisit.

Sasuke : Donc tu as le choix final.

Sakura : Oui mais avant que je les vois Temari monte une chorégraphie avec eux et ensuite c'est moi qui choisit au final… Donc c'est moi qui a le plus dur des boulots.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs côte à côte se dirigeant vers leur local de chimie, sa savoir que les voir si proche enclenchait la construction de dizaine de plan de vengeance de la part des autres filles du lycée.

Sasuke : Alors ton histoire de manageur comme sa s'est terminé.

Sakura : Je suis retourné voir le manageur dont je t'ai parlé, et je lui ai parlé de mes craintes, comme je m'étais déjà confier à toi tout à été beaucoup plus facile, finalement après deux heures et demi d'intense discutions, en faite c'est que le sujet arrêtait pas de dévier. Il a sorti un contrat que j'ai signé.

Sasuke : C'est génial.

Sakura : Oui, et c'est grâce à toi.

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Sakura : Ça ma fait du bien de me confier à toi.

Sasuke : Toi et moi on a un passé semblable, si on ne s'aide pas qui le fera, et je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Sakura : C'est se que je t'ai dit l'autre jour sur la plage non? Si tu as besoin d'un oreille pour t'écouter je serais toujours là.

Sasuke : C'est valable pour toi aussi, mais si je dois commencer à changer de T-shirt à chaque fois je vais devoir faire la lessive plus régulièrement.

Sakura ria de bon cœur avant de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule en lançant un « T'es méchant » . Il ria à son tour et elle joignit son rire au sien.

---

Asuma : Si vous mélanger tout dans le bonne ordre voilà se que sa va donner. Si vous vous trompez gare à vous, vous aurez des problèmes, alors soyez sérieux.

Asuma envoya chaque équipe chercher sont matériel et le laboratoire commença.

Sakura : Je déteste mélanger des trucs aussi dangereux.

Sasuke : C'est pas dangereux, tu suis le plan et tu regarde les étiquettes.

Sakura : Si c'est dangereux si on se trompe tout va sauter.

Sasuke : Tu te trompes pas si tu suis le plan, regardé donne-moi la bouteille bleu et la rouge.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et ils commencèrent leur mélange. Alors qu'il en était qu'a la moitié la mixture commença a s'élever dans le récipient.

Asuma : Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait!?

Sasuke : On a tout suivit à la lettre nous.

Asuma attrapa deux des bouteilles, il les passa sous son nez.

Asuma : Mais… C'est deux produits ne sont pas les bons…

Sasuke : Vous voyez c'est pas notre faute.

Sakura : Sensei? C'est normal que sa fasse ça?

Asuma regarda la mixture qui débordait du récipient et tombait dans le plan en dessous ou se trouvait un autre mélange.

Asuma : TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS!

Sasuke poussa Sakura vers la sortie et tout les élèves sortir paniquer, la plupart criait les autres riaient. Asuma sortit le dernier quand une explosion se fit entendre suivit d'un réaction en chaine de tout les autres laboratoires. Les professeurs sortirent des classes, dans le couloir, Asuma était rouge de rage.

Asuma : QUI EST LE PETIT CRÉTIN QUI A ÉCHANGÉ LES PRODUITS DE LA TABLE 14!!?

---

Asuma, Sasuke et Sakura étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade : Alors quelqu'un à échanger les produits de la table 14.

Asuma : Oui les deux produits qui auraient du être dans les bouteilles que j'ai vérifier était échanger.

Tsunade : Combien de produit ont été mélangés.

Asuma : Comme mercure et le cyanure ont été inverser, mais dans la bouteille de mercure il n'y avait pas de cyanure mais de l'iode donc on peut présumer qu'il y a au moins trois produit qui on été mélanger. (mélanger le mercure (qui normalement n'est pas permis dans les écoles je crois) le cyanure et l'iode et demander moi pas se que sa donne j'ai prit les trois truc qui me sont passer par la tête)

Tsunade : Avez-vous vu quelqu'un s'approcher de votre table?

Sakura : J'ai vu Ino mais je vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça.

Sasuke : C'est vrai moi aussi je l'ai vu a notre table.

Tsunade : Bien…

---

Temari : Ne?

Ce midi à l'extérieur tous autour de leur table, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Yakino, Noemi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji et Gaara écoutait le récits des adolescents et de leur cours de physique avec des yeux rond comme des billes.

Temari : Tout à sauter???

Sakura : Oui

Sasuke : J'aimerais bien savoir qui a fait ça…

Naruto : Pourquoi tu veux le dénoncer?

Sasuke : Non lui mettre mon point sur la gueule.

Sakura : Si tu fais ça tu vas être viré.

Sasuke : M'en fiche, il le mérites.

Gaara : Moi je lui dit chapeau.

Tous : Quoi?

Gaara : Vous, vous rendez pas conte? Il a échangé des produits chimiques de contenant, sans que personne ne le sache. J'ai déjà essayé c'est pas facile

Yakino qui était assise sur ses genoux le regarda avec des grand yeux ronds.

Gaara : Relaxe c'était seulement de l'eau salée et de l'eau sucrée, mais sa floquer toute les donner c'était marrant

Yakino : Et il la sut

Gaara : Ouais et j'ai eu une semaine de colle.

Yakino : Tu l'as mérité

Gaara : C'était que de l'eau salée et de l'eau sucré, mais crois moi je sais se que je dis moi j'avais les mains tremper parce que je m'en suis renverser dessus, ton coupable il aura sûrement les mains rouges ou un truc du genre puisque c'est des produits chimiques.

Sasuke : C'est que tu me donnes une idée toi…

Gaara : Je suis un génie

Yakino : Un génie démoniaque.

Gaara sourit amusé et elle l'embrassa. L'heure du midi passa rapidement et il retournèrent en cours. En math et en chimie, Asuma arriva dans le cour.

Asuma : Maintenant je veux savoir qui a mélanger les produits de la table 14…

Sasuke leva la main.

Asuma : Quoi Sasuke?

Sasuke : Je suppose que celui ou celle qui a fait ça devrait s'être reverser un truc sur les mains, et que je sache le mercure n'est pas excellent pour la peau.

Asuma : Oui tu dois avoir raison. Tout le monde montre ses mains!

Asuma passa à travers les ranger. Il vérifia les mains de tout le monde.

Asuma : Yamanaka Ino, pourquoi avez-vous les mains rouges.

Ino : Une allergie.

Asuma : À quoi?

Sasuke : Yamanaka tu sais que si tu as touché au mercure tu es peut-être empoisonnée

Ino : QUOI!?

Sasuke : Empoisonnement au métaux lourd, le mercure en fait partit non?

Asuma : Tu t'y connais Sasuke, je suis impressionné.

Sasuke : Les cours de droit sont les seuls qui m'intéressent.

Asuma : Je vois, Bon Yamanaka toi et moi on va voir Tsunade.

---

Sakura était assise sur le sable fin, quelqu'un se glissa à ses côtés. Elle se retourna.

Sakura : Sasu… Qui êtes-vous?

Le brun éclata de rire. Elle, elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

: Normalement on me confond avec mon petit frère jusqu'au bout.

Sakura : Les cheveux sont identiques, le corps se ressemble.

Itachi : Et les yeux?

Sakura : C'est l'antipode.

Il éclata de rire, elle, elle ne riait pas.

Itachi : Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa, je suis le grand frère de Sasuke vous êtes?

Sakura : Sakie

Itachi : Sakie comment?

Sakura : C'est si important.

Itachi : Non mais j'ai l'impression que vous me mentez et je n'aime pas ça.

Sakura : Moi c'est vitre compagnie que je n'aime pas.

Itachi : Je vois se cher Sasuke vous a parler de moi.

Sakura : Jamais.

Itachi : Alors pourquoi tant d'agressivité?

Sakura se leva.

Sakura : Pourquoi devrais-je être douce et gentille avec quelqu'un qui a essayer de pousser l'homme que j'ai au suicide?

Sakura eu un rictus de dégoût et partit.

Itachi _Tout bas pour lui-même _: L'homme que tu aimes hein?...

Alors vous êtes curieux ne? Vous vous demandez bien qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ne? Bah vous le saurez pas… avant le prochain chapitre.

Prochain chapitre : Étape trois : Les choix

Matane!!!!

Ps. Merci pour tout vos reviews et pas juste sur cette histoire si sur toute les autres!


	15. Chapter 14 Troisième étape

Yaa!!!!

_**OYÉ OYÉ OYÉ VOILÀ UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT DE L'AUTEUSE : (lol)**_

_**Je voulais dire un merci tout spécial a Tsume qui me suit depuis ma première Fan fic mon premier one-shot et qui m'a encourager a écrire une vrai fic qui a fait 35 chapitres Sans toi aucune de mes fics n'auraient vu le jour ou n'aurait été publier Je crois que tu es ma plus fidèle lectrice et je te dédis se chapitre Arigato Gozaimasu Tsume-chan **_

**Chapitre 14 Étapes trois, les choix.**

Shikamaru entra dans l'auditorium, il avait promis de rendre visite a Temari.

Temari : Saut, coup d'épaule, coup d'épaule. Glisse, glisse…

Shikamaru s'assit près de Kiba et Yakino.

Shikamaru : Alors ça donne quoi?

Kiba : Les mecs sont pas mal, ils doivent faire du breakdanse, ou du Hip-Hop c'est pas la perfection, mais il se débrouille bien.

Yakino : Les filles c'est une autre histoire, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi.

Shikamaru : Pas génial.

Temari : Ok on prend un pause ensuite on s'entraîne encore quelque minute puis on évalue.

Temari rejoignit les trois autres.

Shikamaru : Quand dit le maître.

Temari : C'est horrible, ok y'a des mecs potables même assez douer, pas autant que Kiba on s'entend mais assez douer pour les filles, y'en a une ou deux qui pourrait être bien avec beaucoup d'entraînement.

Shikamaru : Tu es sévère.

Temari : Est on joue dans la cour des grands, si elle savent rien faire c'est toute l'équipe qui est pénaliser.

Shikamaru : Vous pourriez demander à Tenten et Hinata.

Temari : Tu crois que sa les intéresserais?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien, je sais qu'elle aime bien la danse c'est tout.

Temari : C'est une idée

Kiba : Une super idée j'aimerais bien voir Hinata danser moi.

Temari : Baka.

Shikamaru : Je peux savoir pourquoi soudainement tu t'intéresses autant à Hinata, Naruto ressemble à un volcan sur le point d'avoir une éruption.

Kiba : Il est jaloux

Shikamaru : Comme si tu l'avais pas remarquer.

Kiba : Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, j'aime bien Hinata, et sa me ferais plaisir de sortir avec elle, mais j'aime une autre fille, je lui tourne autour surtout pour que cette imbécile de Naruto comprenne enfin et agisse. Hinata attend après lui depuis trop longtemps et se sombre crétin ne se rend conte de rien.

Shikamaru : Et si Hinata tombait amoureuse de toi?

Temari : Aucune chance, elle aime Naruto et elle l'aimera sûrement toute sa vie, du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui dise clairement qu'il ne veut pas d'elle ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, elle a seulement besoin de se sentir aimé un peu, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime bien et vous remarque.

Yakino : Oui Temari a raison, la pauvre chouette, Naruto ne comprendra jamais qu'elle a besoin de lui.

Kiba : Naruto est un crétin.

Yakino : Tout juste.

Shikamaru : N'empêche que si toi et Hinata vous sortez ensemble, Naruto va nous faire une syncope.

Yakino : C'est tout ce qu'il mérite

Temari : Tu peux parler Hinata se retrouvera seule.

Yakino : Je lui présenterais des mecs

Temari : Qui? Tu connais personne ici, Gaara est ton premier copain depuis que tu es ici. Et copain faut le dire vite.

Yakino _è-è_: Comment ça?

Temari : Votre relation est plus basée sur le sexe que sur autre chose

Yakino : _è-é _: Même pas vrai on a souvent des grande conversation!

Temari : Et sa se termine dans son lit.

Yakino _è-é _: Pas toujours

Temari : Dans ton langage sa veut dire tout le temps

Yakino _è-é _: Même pas vrai.

Temari : Si tu agis comme ça, ça veut dire oui

Yakino croisa les bras et commença a bouder, elle vit Gaara arriver avec Naruto, Neji, Tenten et Hinata.

Gaara : Pourquoi tu boudes?

Temari : Parce que j'ai dit que votre relation s'était surtout le sexe alors elle a dit que vous aviez souvent des longues conversations et que s'était pas vrai je lui ai répondu que sa finissait toujours dans ton lit et elle l'a pas prit.

Gaara : C'est vrai que sa se termine souvent dans mon lit.

Yakino : Tu m'aides pas là toi aussi tu penses que nous deux c'est que du sexe.

Gaara : Mais… Euh… Non… Enfin…

Yakino se leva en colère et partit se remettre les idées en place plus loin. Gaara la suivit.

Hinata : C'est sûrement pas pour sa que Kiba nous as demander de venir moi et Tenten

Temari : Nani?

Kiba : Pendant que tu te disputais avec Yakino je leur est envoyer un texto.

Temari : A ok.

Tenten : Pourquoi on est ici?

Temari : Kiba a envi de voir Hinata danser.

Hinata : Nani…

Temari : Shika nous a dit que vous aimé la danse.

Hinata : Euh… Oui…

Tenten : C'est pas faux…

Temari : Les danseuses sont désastreuses, vous voulez bien vous présenter? Ça peut pas être pire que se qu'on a sur scène.

Les deux filles se regardèrent.

Tenten : Pourquoi pas.

Hinata : On veut bien essayer.

Temari sauta sur place.

Après quelques minutes, Temari reprit à montrer la chorégraphie. Un peu plus tard elle alla s'asseoir avec Kiba et Yakino pendant que tout le monde s'éloignait. Yakino ne parlait plus à Gaara malgré toute les tentatives du rouquin pour l'amadouer. Elle démarra la musique et tout le monde commença à danser les trois juges prenait des notes dans leurs livres.

Kiba : Merci de vous être présenter nous allons discuter entre nous et nous vous demandons de revenir demain.

Temari : Tu fais très professionnel Kiba.

Les danseurs quittèrent l'auditorium, Tenten et Hinata restèrent.

Kiba : Tu sais que tu danses bien Hinata.

Hinata _rougissant _: Euh… Merci…

Kiba : De rien c'est la vérité, dit sa te dirais qu'on sorte toi et moi

Temari _--_ : Kiba espèce de triple imbécile, si tu sors avec l'une des participantes avant qu'on ai fait le choix final il vont t'accuser de favoritisme, et l'accuser de s'attiré tes faveurs.

Yakino : Ouais on pourrait la traiter de putin, et Hinata est bien la dernière personne a vendre son corps pour un stupide truc comme une place de danseur.

Tenten : Enfin, sa dépend avec quel mec.

Hinata : Quoi!

Tenten : J'ai rien dit

Hinata : Mais tu l'as penser

Tenten : Peut-être un peu

Hinata : Comment tu as pu penser ça!?

Tenten : Calme toi

Hinata s'assit en colère. Tenten se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

Tenten : Tu m'en veux chérie?

Tenten se pencha et l'embrassa sur le nez, Hinata éclata de rire. Tenten serra la jeune femme contre elle en souriant. Depuis toute petite, elle était les meilleures amies et elle s'adorait.

Kiba : Voilà quelque chose de prometteur

Tenten : À propos de?

Kiba : Deux amis ses toujours prometteur,

Temari : Surtout quand elle accepte de réaliser tes fantasmes

Kiba : C'était pas les miens s'était l'idée d'Obito

Tenten & Hinata : Vous nous expliquez?

Obito : On a qu'a aller chez les filles.

Temari : D'ou tu sors espèce de pervers?

Obito sourit.

---

Sasuke arriva chez la jeune femme.

Sakura : Allo

Sasuke : Hum…

Sakura fut étonné de sa réaction, elle le laissa entrer et ils se mirent au boulot, il était la pour étudier l'histoire elle avait promit de l'aider, rien de plus.

Sakura ferma son livre.

Sakura : Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sasuke : Je suis venu pour étudier, étudions.

Sakura : Sasuke!

Sasuke : Quoi!?

Sakura : Pourquoi tu es comme ça? Tu es froid et distant.

Sasuke : Je suis toujours comme ça je suis réputé pour être comme ça.

Sakura _les larmes aux bords des yeux _: Non tu n'es pas comme ça, pas avec moi en tout cas, normalement tu es doux et gentil avec moi je me sens bien avec toi et la j'ai l'impression d'être une sale bête nuisible.

Il remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux.

Sakura : Au début tu étais comme ça, mais, mais tu avais changé, être avec toi me faisait tellement plaisir, je me sentais comprise et accepter et… même un peu… un peu spécial…

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sasuke : Je t'ai vu sur la plage avec mon frère.

Sakura : Quoi?... Mais…

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui?!

Sakura : Rien du tout je t'attendais et il est arrivé.

Sasuke : Tu es comme tout le monde je suppose, tu le préfères, tu n'as même pas été capable de nous différencier.

Le garçon se leva. Il ramassa ses affaires lorsqu'il l'entendit parler ou plutôt murmurer.

Sakura : Je le déteste…

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle était agenouillée sur le canapé, ses mains étaient crispée sur ses pantalon qu'elle tenait serrer. Il voyait des ronds plus foncés se former ici et là.

Sakura : L'autre jour sur la plage il était avec toi, je croyais que si je le rencontrerais je n'aurais qu'a l'envoyer balader, lorsque j'ai su que s'était ton frère… Je me suis dit… Comment un grand frère peu faire ça…

Sasuke la regarda. Il la voyait pleurer, sans trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Sakura : Ses yeux… Il était tellement froid et… et tellement sombres et… Tellement… mort… J'avais tellement peur… On aurait dit… Un maniaque sortit de l'asile… Quand je suis partit… Je savais qu'il me regardait… J'avais si peur qu'il me suive…

Sasuke la regarda, comment pouvait-elle détesté et avoir peur de son frère alors que tout le monde l'adorait et avaient des étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'il le voyait?

Il s'approcha, il s'assit à côté d'elle, elle leva les yeux et il l'agrippa par le bras pour la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme entoura sa taille de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit fondre dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Sasuke : Pardonne moi Sakura… C'est que chaque fois que je tiens à quelqu'un ou a quelque chose il fait tout pour me l'enlever.

Sakura : Je te préviens Sasuke s'il se pointe ici j'appelle les flics.

Le garçon sourit amusé et l'embrassa sur la tête avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux. Sakura poussa un cri lui donna un coup et partit s'arranger dans la salle de bain. Plus tard pendant qu'il étudiait Obito entra suivit de tout le monde.

Sakura : Te gêne pas surtout Obito

Obito : Tu disais?

Sakura : Tu aimes l'histoires

Obito : Oui j'étais assez douer

Sakura attrapa son manuel et lui tira au visage, il l'attrapa en riant.

Obito ouvrit la télévision à écran géant et connecta son agenda. Il pitonna ici et la avant qu'on voit une image apparaître. Sakura cacha sa tête dans son bras sur la table en lançant un « pas ça! »

Temari frappa Obito avant de partir dans la cuisine se chercher un jus. Sasuke regarda Sakura puis l'écran. Il la vit chanter puis Temari s'approcha et chantant le refrain avec elle. Puis les deux filles baissèrent leur micro et s'embrassèrent, avec la langue qui était clairement visible. Sakura fit le tour de la pièce des yeux tout le monde la regardait.

Sakura : Temari espèce de traite tu m'abandonnes.

On entendit un éclat de rire venant de la cuisine.

Sasuke : Pourquoi vous avez fait ça??

Sakura : On était toute la gang a une émission de télévision a Milan, et on jouait à un espèce de gros vérité et conséquence Karaoké. On était en équipe et moi et Temari on a choisit la conséquence karaoké.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi une conséquence Karaoké.

Temari _arrivant de la cuisine _: Un Karaoké pendant lequel on doit exécuter une conséquence.

Sakura : L'animateur, un copain a Obito on sait pourquoi, a demander qu'on s'embrasse avec la langue visible à la fin de la chanson.

Obito : C'était génial

Temari : Quelque jours plus tard Sakura traitait Obito de pervers sur scène devant un million d'auditeur et spectateur.

Noemi : Et Kiba se faisait acclamer par les mecs

Kiba _-- _: Ça te plait de me rappeler ça

Noemi : Je m'étais bien marré se soir là.

Yakino : C'est se soir la que tu annoncés que Kiba était Gay?

Noemi : Oui!

Kiba_ -- _: J'ai presque commis un meurtre ce soir-là.

Tout le monde s'amusa ce soir-là sauf Gaara qui n'était toujours pas arrivé a amadouer sa copine. Elle le poussa même dehors ce soir-là alors que normalement elle faisait tout pour qu'il reste avec elle.

---

: Alors petit frère ta douce Sakie comment elle va?

Sasuke se figea, il se retourna et découvrit Itachi derrière lui, son sourire hypocrite habituel sur le visage.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Itachi : Moi? Mais rien, Sakie ou devrais-je dire, Sakura Haruno, tu l'aimes non?

Sasuke : Mêle toi de se qui te regarde.

Itachi : Ça veut dire oui. Moi aussi je l'aime bien elle est très mignonne.

Sasuke s'approcha et le frappa.

Sasuke : Ne t'approche jamais d'elle.

Itachi : Tu espères quoi? Maman aussi elle t'aimait et elle est morte à cause de toi.

Sasuke : De quoi tu parles

Itachi : O tu n'étais pas au courant, ta petite fleur est amoureuse de toi, la pauvre, un homme comme toi ne pourras jamais lui rendre tout son amour, tu ne feras que la rendre malheureuse, et elle aura peur de te quitter parce qu'elle aura peur de toi alors elle te laissera la rendre malheureuse.

Sasuke : Non!

Itachi : On homme comme toi ne pourra jamais rendre une fleur aussi douce qu'elle heureuse.

Sasuke : Non! Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal! Je la rendrais heureuse!!

Itachi : Tu ne peux pas.

Sasuke : Oui…

Itachi : Bien sûr que non, tu es un sale gamin, elle sera tellement malheureuse avec toi qu'elle ne te satisfera plus, et devienne se que tu vas faire

Sasuke : NON!

Itachi : Tu vas la battre, la battre jusqu'au sang et tu vas la regarder mourir avec dégoût!

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas comme toi! Je lui ferais jamais ça!!!!

Itachi : Bien sur que si.

Sasuke : Non parce que moi… Moi… Moi JE L'AIME!

Itachi : Tu ne sais même pas se que c'est l'amour.

Sasuke s'écroula, Itachi sourit et partit. Laissant son frère avec ses fantômes…

Prochain chapitre : Étape quatre : Mise en action

MATANE!!!


	16. Chapter 15 Quatrième étape

Yaa!

**Chapitre 15 Étapes quatre : Mise en action.**

: Yakino!

La jeune femme se retourna. Gaara la rattrapa.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis quelques jours tu agis bizarrement.

Yakino : Je suppose que tu dis ça parce que je ne couche plus avec toi quand tu en as envi.

Gaara : Yakino, je te trouve injuste de dire ça, tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire de relation de sexe?

Yakino : Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je veux rien savoir d'une relation comme ça.

Gaara : Avant que Temari te mette ses idées dans la tête, notre relation de plaisait beaucoup, je croyais que tu étais différentes, mais en fait tu es comme les autres filles, tu as seulement peur du « quand dira-t-on »

Yakino : Si c'est se que tu penses de moi alors pourquoi tu es toujours avec moi.

Gaara : A voir ta réaction des derniers jours j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on est plus ensemble depuis quelques jours déjà.

Yakino : Bien alors ne faisons pas mentir tes impressions.

Sur ce Yakino tourna les talons et partit le cœur gros. Gaara se retourna et partit de son côté.

---

Temari : Tu es en train de me dire que tu as plaqué Gaara parce qu'il ne t'avait pas défendu l'autre jour.

Yakino : Il a dit que j'avais peur des « quand dira-t-on »

Temari : C'est vrai! Tu l'as plaqué parce que tu avais peur que ta relation avec lui faisait relation basée sur le sexe.

Yakino : Mais…

Temari : Avant que je dise ça tu vivais le parfait bonheur avec lui. Tu as eu peur que ta relation ai l'air d'une sexe relation et tu l'as plaquer parce que tu es une belle gourde!

Yakino : Je me suis toujours promis de ne pas avoir se genre de relation… mais quand je couche avec lui c'est tellement magique, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra nous séparer, tu sais se que je préfère? C'est après, quand je me glisse dans ses bras et qu'il me sert contre lui, quand je m'endors contre son torse tout au chaud et que je sais qu'il veille sur moi.

Temari : Va lui dire!

Yakino baissa la tête. Elle partit se promener.

---

Gaara sortit de l'eau, il vit des filles s'approcher et commencer à le draguer. Aucune ne l'intéressait, elle n'était que des petites prétentieuses se croyant plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était.

Yakino n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle aurait été directe et claire, elle lui aurait dit, tu me plais sans faire cent détour pour se faire apprécier.

: Est le rouquin.

Il se retourna et la vie approcher.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Yakino : Tu crois que j'aurais laisser une autre fille mettre la main sur toi?

Fille1 : Qui tes toi?

Yakino : Ça copine alors dégage pauvre nul.

Fille2 : Pour qui tu te prends

Yakino : Tu as envi que je te refasse une beauté peut-être, tu t'approches pas de mon mec pauvre pétasse ni toi ni l'une de tes petites putins de copine.

Gaara la regarda étonner. Elle était adorable quand elle était jalouse. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle laissa entrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Yakino : Je t'aime, pardonne moi j'ai été stupide.

Gaara : Oui tu as été stupide

Yakino : Et si on allait chez toi.

Gaara : Je croyais que…

Yakino : Je m'en fiche qu'il pense se qu'il veule moi j'adore m'endormir tout au chaud.

Gaara : Hein?

Yakino éclata de rire.

Yakino : Laisse, maintenant allons chez toi, ton lit me manque.

Gaara sourit amusé et ils partirent.

---

Sakura couru et rattrapa Sasuke.

Sakura : Hey Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Hey, Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sasuke : Rien

Sakura : Sasuke? Tu recommences a être bizarre.

Sasuke : J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Sakura : Hein? Euh… Ok…

Il partit, en tournant au coin du couloir, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer ça mine triste. Le parole de son frère résonnait encore dans son esprit.

_Itachi : O tu n'étais pas au courant, ta petite fleur est amoureuse de toi, la pauvre, un homme comme toi ne pourras jamais lui rendre tout son amour, tu ne feras que la rendre malheureuse, et elle aura peur de te quitter parce qu'elle aura peur de toi alors elle te laissera la rendre malheureuse._

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était la rendre malheureuse. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir sourire, la voir, heureuse…

---

Sakura regardait les filles et les garçons qui dansaient avec Temari. Il était doué mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Depuis une semaine, Sasuke l'évitait. Et dans quelques jours se serait noël. Elle avait son premier spectacle depuis un peu plus d'un an pendant les vacances des fêtes.

Temari remarqua que son amie n'avait pas le moral et donna congé aux danseurs.

Temari : Alors trésor qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura : Sasuke m'évite depuis une semaine… J'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste… _les larmes aux yeux_ J'ai si mal si tu savais…

Temari prit son amie dans ses bras et la serra conte elle.

Temari : Ma pauvre chérie, toi et moi on n'a pas de chance en amour on dirait. Et si tu mettais tout sur papier sa te ferais du bien.

Sakura : Sûrement…

Temari : Aller on rentre trésor…

Sakura : Oui…

Plus loin Sasuke avait entendu leur conversation. La voir comme ça s'était comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

---

Tout le monde était réunis chez les filles, c'était la vieille de noël et elle avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête. Temari surveillait le gui qu'elle avait accroché au plafond du salon. Elle avait déjà obliger Obito et Kiba a s'embrasser, se qui avait traumatiser le jeune danseurs, Noemi et Yakino avait été les suivante mais comme elle était sœur sa ne les avait pas déranger, Tenten avait du embrasser Neji aussi se qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup les déranger. Le dernier couple à s'embrasser avait été Kiba et Hinata, depuis Naruto était étonnamment très énervé. Sakura discutait avec Temari lorsque Sasuke passa derrière elle. Temari avait insisté pour qu'il vienne et il avait fini par accepter. Temari poussa Sakura sur Sasuke ce qui les fit reculer sous la branche de gui.

Temari : Cinq c'est un record!

Les deux lycéens étaient plutôt embarrassés, Sakura monta sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il en avait tous deux envies depuis tellement longtemps, lorsque Sakura se sépara de lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Sasuke avait mal, il souffrait en silence.

La soirée se déroula sans problème, même si Temari n'arrivait plus a coincé des gens sous le gui, tout le monde s'amusa. Vers minuit, Temari s'écria.

Temari : Est tout le monde! C'est Noël! Et… il neige!

La réaction fut instinctive tout le monde s'élança a la fenêtre. Sakura se retourna pour voir Temari laisser tomber son verre, elle commença à vaciller.

Sakura : Temari!

La jeune femme courue jusqu'à son amie mais celle-ci s'écroula, elle tomba, sur le sol, inconsciente.

Tout le monde la regardait sans comprendre, sauf Yakino, Noemi, Kiba, Shino, Daichi et Obito.

Sakura : Kiba appelle une ambulance!

Le brun obéis. Shikamaru fut le premier à réagir, il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a!

Sakura : Elle fait une rechute.

Une sirène se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

---

Shikamaru : Explique nous maintenant.

Sakura était devant tout le monde qui attendait ses explications.

Sakura : Temari a une tumeur au cerveau…

Chapitre court mais je devait absolument finir sur cette phrase la.

Prochain chapitre : Etape cinq : Mise en place du plan

Matane!


	17. Chapter 16 Cinquième étape

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 15 Étape cinq : Mise en place d'un plan**

Personne ne réagit, ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps pour revoir leur amie et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle avait une tumeur au cerveau.

Tenten _au bord des larmes_ : Elle va mourir?

Sakura : Il y a une opération qui pourrait la sauver, mais avec le billet d'avion et tout les frais qui l'entourent, le montant est tellement élevé…

Shikamaru : De combien?

Sakura : On a réussi à amasser cinquante mille déjà.

Shikamaru : Ça coûte combien?!

Sakura : Quatre-vingt-sept mille dollars…

Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

---

Shikamaru entra dans la chambre où reposait Temari, elle dormait, la voir comme ça, les yeux clos, dans une tenue blanche, dans un lit blanc dans une chambre blanche, reliée à plusieurs machines, l'une calculant les battements de son cœur, l'autre lui soufflant de l'air dans les poumons, un tube reliant son bras à un liquide clair. Il s'approcha et caressa sa joue. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Elle avait l'air si faible, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Shikamaru : Tiens bon Tema, on trouvera le moyen de ramasser l'argent qui manque.

---

Sakura : Depuis deux ans tous les profits que je tire des concerts sont mit dans un compte en banque, on a réussi à récolter cinquante mille dollars.

Shikamaru : On a jusqu'à quand?

Sakura : La fin de l'année scolaire environ.

Shikamaru : Ok… Tu crois que si on s'y mets tous on réussira a amasser l'argent qui manque?

Sakura : Sûrement, trente-sept mille c'est beaucoup mais on pourrait réussir, le problème c'est que donner des concerts c'est cher et ça nous fait perdre presque la moitié de ce qu'on gagne avec les billets.

Kiba : Si on aide tous en ceci ou en cela on pourra trouver l'argent.

Sakura : Oui…

---

Sakura soupira, Temari était tellement butée, elle voulait danser au concert alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de l'hôpital.

Temari : Je veux être avec toi sur scène quand tu chanteras ta nouvelle chanson.

Sakura sourit.

---

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de devant, il découvrit une boîte sur le porche. Il la prit et entra. Il l'ouvrit une fois à l'intérieur.

Il vit un ourson à l'intérieur, il le sortit étonné, lorsqu'il le souleva et vit une boîte et une lettre tomber. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Pensant découvrir une mauvaise blague de Naruto ou une moquerie d'Itachi, il découvrit l'écriture de Sakura.

_Salut toi,_

_Comme tu ne veux plus me voir je me suis trouver une autre façon de te faire parvenir mon cadeau. J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis depuis quelque temps, et encore à la fête, j'avais l'impression que tu me fuyais, j'essaie sans cesse de trouver pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point mais je n'y arrive pas. J'espère que ce baiser n'a pas été trop pénible, je m'excuse pour Temari, elle est parfois bizarre. _

_Même si tu me hais, personne ne mérite de passer les fêtes tout seul, j'espère que mon mignon petit ourson te tiendra compagnie._

_Joyeux Noël Sasuke _

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur l'ourson, c'était son préféré c'est son grand frère qui lui avait offert, elle l'adorait, elle le serrait dans ses bras tous les soirs en s'endormant et l'embrassait tous les matins en se réveillant.

Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une très belle montre, le bracelet était en argent, derrière son cadran son nom avait été gravé, sur la boite elle avait écrit.

« Maintenant essaies d'arriver à l'heure »

Sakura, elle avait toujours prit soin de lui, et lui il la traitait horriblement, il aurait aimé la serrer contre lui, lui dire merci, lui dire que ce baiser n'avait rien de pénible, qu'il avait adoré, qu'il aimerait pouvoir recommencer encore et encore, qu'elle croit qu'il la déteste était tellement horrible, elle se pensait hait par celui qu'elle aimait alors que en réalité il l'adorait plus que tout.

Sasuke regarda l'ourson, il soupira, Sakura… Il mit la montre à son poignet. Il monta et déposa l'ourson sur son lit.

Le téléphone sonna, il n'avait pas envie de décrocher il laissa sonner. Le répondeur démarra il entendit la voix de son père.

« Vous avez bien rejoins le manoir Uchiwa, il nous est impossible de vous répondre laissez un message et nous vous rappellerons »

Sasuke : Note à moi-même changer ce putain de message

« Sasuke c'est Temari, ce soir Saku monte sur scène, je sais qu'elle aimerait que tu sois là, alors si tu as envie de venir pour l'écouter chanter sa nouvelle chanson, je sais qu'elle chantera pour toi alors si tu veux l'entendre, je leur dirais de te laisser passer. »

Sasuke regarda le téléphone puis l'ourson sur son lit.

---

On entendit un bruit sourd, l'un des projecteurs s'alluma. Le spectacle était presque terminé, Sakura monta sur scène, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche épousant son corps à la perfection, le tissu couleur nuage n'était ni trop provoquant ni trop discret, il était magnifique. Sasuke tapis dans l'ombre de la salle voyait Sakura différemment, elle était tellement belle c'était tout simplement féerique, angélique. Elle leva les yeux et se plaça devant le micro.

Sakura : Bonsoir tout le monde, il y a quelques semaines j'ai commencé les paroles d'une chanson, mon agent va me tuer en sortant de scène car on a pas tout à fait terminer de modifier la partie musical, mais j'avais très envie de l'interpréter ce soir alors temps-pis je vous laisse juger cette version de Si tu revenais.

Sasuke la regarda étonner, c'est de cette chanson que Temari parlait.

(Ok je sais c'est pas Sakura qui a écrit si tu revenais c'est Lorie mais sa donnait une note dramatique a ma fic, je laisse tout les mérites de la chanson a Lorie j'adore les paroles elle sont trop belle et elle se mariait trop bien avec la fic.

Chanson : Si tu revenais

Artiste : Lorie

Album : Attitudes)

**Tu es parti loin dans ce monde,**

**Je pense à toi chaque seconde,**

**Quand l'amour s'en va**

**On ne le comprend pas**

**Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça**

**Des jours passé à t'attendre**

**Le cœur serré, je veux t'entendre**

**Un jour tu verras**

**On se retrouvera**

**Je ne t'oublierai jamais.**

**Si seulement tu revenais.**

**Je t'ouvrirais les bras.**

**Et si seulement je pouvais.**

**Entendre ta voix.**

**Si seulement tu revenais.**

**Il n'y aurait que toi et moi.**

**Dans ce rêve**

**Dans ce rêve.**

**À la recherche d'une chance**

**Le temps d'une dernière danse**

**Moi je reste là**

**Je sais que tu me vois**

**Je te crierai cent fois,**

**Si seulement tu revenais.**

**Je t'ouvrirais les bras.**

**Et si seulement je pouvais.**

**Entendre ta voix.**

**Si seulement tu revenais.**

**Il n'y aurait que toi et moi.**

**Dans ce rêve**

**Dans ce rêve.**

**Si seulement tu revenais.**

**Je t'ouvrirais les bras.**

**Et si seulement je pouvais.**

**Entendre ta voix.**

**Si seulement tu revenais.**

**Il n'y aurait que toi et moi.**

**Dans ce rêve**

**Dans ce rêve.**

**Si seulement tu revenais**

**Me dire encore une fois**

**Je t'aime et je t'aimerai**

**Je ne peux vivre sans toi.**

**Si seulement tu revenais**

**Ma voix te guidera**

**Et si seulement je pouvais.**

**Te serrer dans mes bras**

**Si seulement tu revenais**

**Il n'y aurait que toi et moi**

**Dans ce rêve.**

**Si seulement tu revenais**

**Si seulement tu revenais**

**Si seulement tu revenais.**

**Il n'y aurait que toi et moi**

**Dans ce rêve**

**Dans ce rêve**

Sakura quitta la scène, Sasuke avait le cœur en pièces, il avait tellement peur et lorsqu'il la vit partir, et qu'il remarqua les larmes et les sillons sur ses joues. Il aurait tellement aimé la rejoindre sur scène et la serrer contre lui.

Sakura revient quelque minute plus tard une fois que les filles dans la salle trop émue eurent finis de pleurer, se qui arrangeait bien Sakura qui elle aussi pleurait en coulisse. Elle revient avec une camisole noire Made In Temari et des pantalons kakis style armé eu aussi Made In Temari. (Pour ceux qui se ne souviennent pas dans le prologue je crois elle retape des fringues) Derrière elle tout les danseurs qui l'accompagnaient en Italie.

Sakura : Et si on finissait la soirée sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, je vais vous chanter ma préférer Real Emotion qui est mon plus grand hit jamais sortit!

(Chanson : Real Emotion

Artiste : Koda Kumi

Album : Final Fantasy X-2 Real Emotion/1000 Words Single

Je vous ai même trouver la traduction c'est une de mes chansons préférer je l'adore!! 1000 words aussi je l'adore c'est la chanson préférer!!!)

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you ?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**I can hear you**

**J´entends ta voix**

**What can I do for you ?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru**

**Quand je laissais voguer mon cœur, J´imaginais un monde comme celui-ci**

**Tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai**

**Maintenant, il m´arrive d´être désemparée, Mais je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière**

**Yume ni mita katachi to wa**

**Les visions de mes rêves flous**

**Nanimokamo ga chigau**

**Sont si éloignées de la réalité**

**Genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru**

**Tout est si différent… Que j´en ai le vertige**

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**

**Mais même si ces émotions me submergent**

**Maketakunai**

**Je ne leur céderai pas**

**Mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni**

**Je sais maintenant que mon cœur ne peut qu´aller de l´avant**

**Kikoetekuru**

**J´entends ta voix me dire**

**"Kimi wa hitori jyanai"**

**"Tu ne seras jamais seule"**

**What can I do for you ?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**I can hear you**

**J´entends ta voix**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you ?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**Kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai**

**Et lorsque ces émotions me submergent**

**Nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara**

**Que je suis sur le point de céder**

**Ima boku ni dekiru koto**

**Je n´ai qu´à fermer les yeux pour que tu viennes me rassurer**

**sore wa shinjiru koto...**

**Nous sommes unis pour l´éternité**

**shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru**

**Je ne serais jamais seule**

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**

**Mais même si ces émotions me submergent**

**Sasaeru no wa**

**Je ne leur céderai pas**

**Sou anata ga oshietekureta subete**

**Je sais maintenant que mon cœur ne peut qu´aller de l´avant**

**Ima no watashi**

**J´entends ta voix me dire**

**"Daraka, hitori jyanai"**

**"Tu ne seras jamais seule"**

**What can I do for you ?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**I can hear you**

**J´entends ta voix**

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**

**Mais même si ces émotions me submergent**

**Kanjitemo**

**Je ne leur céderai pas**

**anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru**

**Je sais maintenant que mon cœur ne peut qu´aller de l´avant**

**kizuna ga aru**

**J´entends ta voix me dire**

**"dakara, hitori jyanai"**

**"Tu ne seras jamais seule"**

**Riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou**

**Mais même si ces émotions me submergent**

**Maketakunai**

**Je ne leur céderai pas**

**mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni**

**Je sais maintenant que mon cœur ne peut qu´aller de l´avant**

**kikoete kuru**

**J´entends ta voix me dire**

**"kimi wa hitori jyanai"**

**"Tu ne seras jamais seule"**

**What can I do for you ?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**I can hear you**

**J´entends ta voix**

**What can I do for you ?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Comment t´aider ?**

**I can hear you**

**J´entends ta voix**

**I can hear you**

**J´entends ta voix**

Sakura salua la foule et retourna en coulisse. Sasuke quitta la salle avant tout le monde. Chez lui, Sasuke serra l'ourson dans ses mains.

Sasuke : Sakura…

Voilà, voilà le chapitre 15 est écrit Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Aller

Matane!


	18. Chapter 17 Sixième étapes

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 17 Étape six : La fin**

Hinata courait après le blondinet, lorsque Kiba l'avait embrassé, il avait assisté à la scène, elle ignorait pourquoi il était parti de cette façon, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle devait le suivre. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement. Il était rentré sans la voir. Elle frappa doucement et l'appela. Elle entendit la chaîne stéréo du blond, elle devina qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle se retourna et partit en courant, dehors elle fonça dans Kiba. Il l'avait suivi.

Kiba : J'aurais préféré que tu restes là-haut.

Hinata : Quoi?

Kiba : Hinata je t'adore, et je sais que tu aimes Naruto, comme cet imbécile est vraiment lent, j'ai voulu le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il t'aimait, C'est dommage d'ailleurs parce que t'embrasse super bien.

La jeune Hyûga rougit.

Hinata : Où… Où tu veux en venir?

Kiba : La vérité c'est que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi pour le provoquer. La vérité c'est que Naruto est amoureux de toi et qu'il est trop lent pour le comprendre, je voulais le rendre jaloux pour qu'il réagisse enfin et te demande de sortir avec lui. Je sais que tu rêves de ça depuis l'an dernier, juste à ta façon de le regarder je l'ai compris lorsque je suis arrivé l'an dernier.

Hinata : Mais…

Kiba : J'aurais aimé que cet idiot te le dise lui même.

Hinata : Maintenant il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi.

Kiba : Je suis sûr que c'est faux, il est seulement triste.

Kiba prit la jeune femme, qui pleurait, dans ses bras. De sa fenêtre Naruto observait la scène sans comprendre ce qui se disait. La rage montait en lui rapidement.

---

Hinata rentra chez elle. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Depuis une heure, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

---

Kiba courait vers le centre de gymnastique où Tenten devait se rendre. Elle n'y était pas, il alla dans le parc et la trouva sur un banc. Elle embrassait Neji assise sur ses cuisses.

Kiba : Vous sortez ensembles maintenant?

Tenten se retourna rapidement, Kiba lui avait fait super peur.

Tenten : Kiba, espèce de pervers on t'a jamais dit que c'était pas correct de jouer les voyeurs.

Kiba : Mais euh, je jouais pas les voyeurs! Et puis je suis pas venu pour ça, Hinata a besoin de sa copine voilà pourquoi je suis venu.

Tenten : Hein?

Kiba leur raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto, passant les détails inutiles. Tenten réagit immédiatement lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit. Elle embrassa Neji et se sauva en courant.

Neji : Je croyais que tu devais juste sortir avec elle.

Kiba : Je devais, mais j'avais envie de l'embrasser et je savais pas que Naruto était là.

Neji : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire du côté de Naruto

Le brun se leva et partit, après avoir tambouriné à la porte de Naruto pendant cinq minutes, le blond lui ouvrit. Il lui raconta ce que Kiba avait fait. Après lui avoir expliquer pour la troisième fois il finit par comprendre, il attrapa son manteau et partit en courant. Neji éteignit la musique qui l'insupportait depuis plusieurs minutes il partit.

---

La Hyûga ouvrit la porte, avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, le blond l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'embrassait. La lycéenne se serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait depuis tout le temps où elle attendait ça. Bien sûr comme toute les jeunes filles, elle aurait préféré un rendez-vous parfait avec son blondinet préféré qui se serait terminé par un baiser romantique devant sa porte, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir, alors elle décida de se contenter de ce baiser là, elle l'aurait une autre fois son baiser romantique sur le porche.

---

Sasuke regardait Naruto qui serrait Hinata contre lui, et qui envoyait des regards noirs aux garçons qui la regardaient avec leur sourire pervers. Hinata s'en fichait, Naruto pouvait bien être jaloux, elle, elle l'aimait comme personne et elle était tellement heureuse d'être enfin près de lui. Tenten était assise entre les jambes du Hyûga. Temari et Sakura rigolaient avec Noemi et Kiba. Yakino s'était endormit contre Gaara qui la regardait attendrit.

Il aurait aimé lui aussi être comme eux, heureux à serrer celle qu'il aimait contre lui. Il voyait Sakura qui riait, elle se sentit regardée, elle se retourna et lui décrocha un magnifique sourire. Il se leva et partit. Son sourire s'effaça.

---

: Alors Sakura.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, encore lui.

Itachi : Mon petit frère ne te fait pas trop souffrir.

Sakura : Fichez moi la paix…

Itachi : Tu sais mon pauvre frère est incapable d'aimer.

Sakura : Tout le monde peut aimer.

Itachi : Alors pourquoi te fait-il autant souffrir.

Sakura : Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne raison…

Itachi : Il est incapable d'être sympa avec qui que ce soit voilà la raison.

Sakura : Avec moi il était très gentil

Itachi : ÉTAIT

Sakura baissa les yeux.

Itachi : Il devrait mettre fin à ses jours, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Sakura : Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre.

Itachi : Je sais…

---

Itachi : Alors petit frère toujours vivant?

Sasuke : Fiches moi la paix Itachi

Itachi : Tiens Sakura aussi m'a dit ça.

Sasuke redressa les yeux vers sont frère.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu lui as parlé?

Itachi : Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de toi.

Le garçon regardait son grand frère.

Itachi : Elle te déteste, elle a enfin compris à quel point tu étais un salop.

Sasuke : Tu mens.

Itachi : Elle te hait!

Sasuke : Non!

Itachi : Tu devrais mettre fin à tes jours, de toute façon, qui voudra encore de toi, ou tu meurs, ou tu finis ta vie seul à voir Sakura te lancer des regards dégoûtés chaque fois qu'elle te verra.

Sasuke déglutit, un orage éclata. Un sourire sadique étira le visage de l'aîné des Uchiwa lorsqu'un éclair traversa le ciel derrière la falaise éclairant le bord donnant sur l'océan quelque mètre plus bas. Il partit laissant Sasuke les yeux rivés sur la falaise.

---

Sakura : Oui allô?

Itachi : C'est terminé, et j'ai gagné, mon petit frère va se suicider de la manière la plus simple qu'il existe…

La fleur laissa tomber le combiné au milieu du salon et partit en courant lorsque Temari attrapa le combiné elle n'entendit que la tonalité.

---

Sakura courait dans les rues, elle ne sentait même plus la pluie sur sa peau. Elle ne sentait pas le froid pénétrer ses pores. Elle courait vers la plage, vers chez lui.

---

Sasuke avança vers le rebord de la falaise. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Il regarda en bas. Les vagues déchaînées par la tempête fouettaient violemment le pied de la falaise. Il revit son magnifique sourire, entendit à nouveau son merveilleux rire.

_« J'ai si mal si tu savais »_

Il se courba, comme si cette phrase que Sakura avait dite à Temari était un poignard qu'on avait enfoncé dans son cœur. Il revit ses larmes inonder son si beau visage. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_« Elle te déteste… »_

Il avança au bord de la falaise, il baissait les yeux, il ne voyait que le vide.

Boum… c'est finit! Sasu est mort la fic est terminée…

Mais non! C'est pas finit vous inquiétez pas si Sasu crève il mérite que je l'écrive clairement. Et il mérite un enterrement… Bon on se voit au prochain chapitre laissez des reviews MATANE!!!


	19. Chapter 18 Asahi

Yaa!!

**Chapitre 18 Asahi**

:Non!!!

Un cri fort et désespéré. L'Uchiwa se retourna, derrière lui Sakura, elle le regardait. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur sa tête, sur son doux visage ravagé par la peur. Ses yeux émeraude étaient inondés de larmes, ses vêtements étaient trempés.

Sakura : Ne fait pas ça! Je t'en pris Sasuke! Ne fais pas ça!!

Il la regardait, elle voyait le désespoir dans ses yeux. Un éclair fendit le ciel alors que le tonnerre grondait violemment, Sakura poussa un cri en cachant sa tête de ses bras. Elle avait si peur des orages électriques, pourquoi elle était là? À nouveau un éclair fendit le ciel, Sakura recula et ne vit pas le bord de la falaise. Elle glissa et tomba. Elle ferma les yeux, elle sentit une pression sur son poignet, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était là au-dessus d'elle, il la tenait fermement. Il tendit son autre main. Sakura leva la sienne, il l'attrapa et la hissa sur le bord. Elle le regardait, elle se jeta dans ses bras lorsque le tonnerre gronda à nouveau. Il la sentait trembler, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il la ramena contre lui, la serra fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

L'orage se calma, le tonnerre cessa de gronder et les éclairs de sillonner le ciel. Sasuke la lâcha mais elle resta contre lui.

Sakura : Sasuke j'ai besoin de toi… Ne fait pas ça…

Elle redressa la tête pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

Sasuke : Je suis incapable de rendre heureux les gens que j'aime…

Sakura : C'est faux! Moi… Moi tu m'as rendu heureuse…

Sasuke : Je pourrais jamais te rendre heureuse.

Sakura : Pour être heureuse je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose Sasuke… J'ai seulement besoin d'être près de toi. Tu peux faire ça, être près de moi?

Sasuke : Je… je… crois…

Sakura : Tu veux être près de moi?

Sasuke : Oui!

Sakura : Alors je suis heureuse.

Sasuke la regarda, elle sourit et l'embrassa. Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant comme il rêvait de le faire depuis si longtemps. Sakura sourit et lui rendit ses baisers.

Sasuke : Tu es glacée.

Sakura : Ah oui?

Il hocha la tête.

Sakura : Réchauffe moi alors…

Elle l'embrassa et se serra contre lui.

---

Sasuke prêta des vêtements secs à Sakura. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, il le fit lui aussi. Il regardait la falaise, par la baie vitrée du salon lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle se serra contre son dos.

Sakura : Ne me laisse pas…

Il se retourna. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humides et mouillaient son t-shirt, et sa peau toujours glacée. Il démarra le foyer et assit la jeune femme devant avant de se placer derrière elle. Il la serra contre lui. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur son lit et la recouvrit avec les couvertures. Il se coucha sur les couvertures près d'elle et la serra contre lui.

---

Sakura se réveilla Sasuke était derrière elle. Elle retira la couverture de sous lui et le couvrit. Il dormait profondément. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se glisser dans ses bras. Où elle passa la nuit, au chaud et en sécurité.

---

Sakura sorti suivit de Sasuke. Itachi était là debout dans la cour. Sakura s'arrêta, Sasuke la cacha derrière lui.

Sasuke : Dégages Itachi.

Itachi : Comme c'est mignon, cette idiote n'a vraiment rien comprit, Sasuke ne pourra jamais te rendre heureuse, il ne peut pas aimer

Sakura : Tout le monde peut aimer, et je sais que Sasuke me comblera de bonheur.

Itachi : Tu crois, alors tu es plus bête que je le pensais…

Sakura : Peut-être bien ou alors c'est toi qui est bête de croire que ton petit frère est un incapable qui ne peut aimer, surtout qu'il a mieux réussit que toi. Mon cœur est avec lui à cent pour cent.

Itachi : Comme tu es mignonne.

Il s'approcha et la prit par le menton Sasuke le frappa.

Sasuke : Ne la touches pas, JAMAIS!

Sakura se serra contre son dos. Itachi sourit et partit.

Sasuke : Ne le laisse jamais t'approcher.

Elle opina dans son dos et il la fit monter dans sa voiture avant de démarrer pour aller chez les filles.

---

Ino était devant Sasuke, comme à son habitude elle essayait de le draguer, et comme à son habitude, il était insensible. Il se retourna et vit Sakura apparaître.

Sakura : Sasuke-kun.

Ino : Dégage il est occupé.

Sasuke s'approcha de la jeune femme, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Ino, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ino verte de jalousie jura sur son titre de fille populaire de se venger.

---

Shikamaru, qui était venu voir Temari pour lui donner les notes qu'elle avait manquées, se retrouva devant Sakura.

Sakura : Temari sort ce soir, elle est en train de se préparer.

Shikamaru : Oh… Bah je vais y aller dans ce cas.

Sakura : Non reste, je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait te voir.

Shikamaru : Si tu le dis.

Sakura : Tu es amoureux d'elle non?

Le Nara la regarda.

Sakura : Ça se voit, à ta façon d'agir avec elle, à ta façon de réagir tantôt. À ta façon de la regarder aussi.

Shikamaru : Ça n'a aucune importance…

Temari arriva, elle portait une magnifique robe de soirée et avait relâché ses cheveux

Temari : Shika?

Shikamaru : Je suis venu te donner les notes que tu as manquées.

Temari : Merci t'es un amour.

On sonna à la porte, Temari alla ouvrir.

Sakura _imitant Temari_ : T'es un amour.

Shikamaru : Mais pas le sien.

Sakura perdit son air amusé, elle prit un air de compassion.

Sakura : Je suis désolé Shika.

Shikamaru : J'aimerais qu'elle s'habille comme ça pour moi, un jour… Je vais rentrer.

Sakura regarda le garçon partir le cœur gros. Sakura partit préparer le spectacle bénéfice pour récolter l'argent qui leur manquait pour l'opération de Temari.

---

Temari rentra lorsque Sakura montait se coucher.

Sakura : Alors ta soirée?

Temari : Sans intérêt, c'est pas mon genre.

Sakura : Désolé pour toi, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas chercher aussi loin, y'a peut-être des types bien qui sont plus près de toi.

Temari : Je ne crois pas…

Sakura monta se coucher, après lui avoir souhaiter bonne nuit.

Temari vit le cahier de Shikamaru sur la table du salon, elle le prit et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, mit son pyjama, camisole noire et boxer rouge avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle prit le cahier du garçon et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit dessin après dessin, elle crut d'abord qu'il s'était trompé de cahier puis découvrit les notes du cours. En haut de la page il avait gribouillé une mini bande dessinée. L'un des personnages avait des gros yeux, le professeur, il demandait à un autre personnage, Shikamaru :

_« Prof o.o : M. Nara depuis quand prenez-vous les notes?_

_Shikamaru : Moi jamais, mais Tema en a besoin alors je les prends pour elle »_

Ensuite il avait dessiné un personnage qui sermonnait une autre caricature qui devait être elle.

_« Tu vois Tema quand tu es pas là je passe pour un type qui a besoin de prendre les notes »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle ferma le cahier et le serra contre elle. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Elle s'endormit en serrant le cahier contre elle et en pleurant…

Asahi veut dire soleil levant.

Autre chose bas c'est finis mais c'est cours mais c'est pas grave.

Prochain chapitre : Le spectacle bénéfice.

MATANE!!!


	20. Chapter 19 Spectacle Bénéfice

Yaa!!!

Voilà la suite

**Chapitre 19 Le spectacle bénéfice**

Dans la cour, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, Tsunade avait accepté qu'il monte la cour sur le terrain de football, le terrain, réellement énorme, était parfait pour recevoir le plus de spectateur possible. Les billets avaient été écoulés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Certaines personnes en avait même acheté d'Italie et la plupart des hôtels étaient pleins. Sakura s'entraînait avec les danseurs. Temari était à l'hôpital avec Shikamaru, il avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie.

Shikamaru : Aller Tema courage, tu es pas pour danser au concert bénéfice qui est donné pour toi.

Temari : Je déteste ça.

Shikamaru : Avec l'argent ramassé, on pourra payer ton opération.

Temari : Il ne reste que trois mois.

Shikamaru : Trois mois c'est bien assez, crois-moi, on aura l'argent et tu ne vas pas mourir.

Temari sourit faiblement, il savait qu'elle se forçait. Il l'embrassa sur le front, cette fois il eu droit à un véritable sourire, celui qui la rendait si unique.

Shikamaru : Je vais me chercher un café, toi tu dois te reposer.

Il sortit de la chambre, il la vit se coucher, elle était plus faible de jour en jour. Savoir qu'elle allait mourir était la chose la plus affreuse qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, au moins durant les cinq ans où elle était partit, il pouvait parler avec elle sur le net, il savait qu'elle était en vie quelque part de l'autre côté de l'océan. Mais si elle devait mourir, disparaître à jamais six pied sous terre. Cette idée-là il ne la supportait pas. Jamais… Jamais il ne la laisserait partir, il ne supporterait pas un nouveau départ de sa part. Lorsqu'il revint, elle dormait. Il s'assit et ouvrit son livre.

---

Sakura vit Shikamaru à la bibliothèque. Elle s'approcha.

Sakura : Salut.

Shikamaru : Salut.

Sakura : Tu n'es plus avec Tema ?

Shikamaru : Elle est en examen, mais j'allais y retourner.

Sakura : Je n'en doute pas.

Elle lui sourit.

Il se leva.

Shikamaru : Je vais y aller, elle devrait finir dans quelque minute d'après le médecin, je veux être là lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Il mit un livre dans son sac et partit.

Sakura : Hey Shika.

Il se retourna. Elle souleva un livre.

Sakura : T'as oublié un bouquin.

Shikamaru : Non je l'ai terminé.

Sakura : D'accord dans ce cas.

Il partit. Sakura regarda le livre, son cœur se serra en découvrant le titre. Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon qui sortait. Elle vit le bibliothècaire approcher.

Sakura : Excusez moi, le garçon qui était assit là… Il a prit beaucoup de livre de ce genre?

Bibliothécaire : Le jeune Nara? (À la bibli près de chez moi j'y vais tellement souvent qu'il me connaisse par mon prénom pour lui c'est pareil) Oui depuis quelque mois, il n'emprunte que des livres sur le cerveau et le cancer du cerveau.

Sakura : D'accord merci…

Elle déposa le livre et partit. Dehors Sasuke l'attendait.

Sasuke : J'ai vu Shika qui sortait.

Sakura : Oui, il est retourné à l'hôpital avec Tema.

Sasuke : Ok.

Sakura : On y va, ils vont nous attendre.

Sasuke : Monte.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et embrassa son copain avant qu'il ne démarre.

---

Ce soir-là, le concert fut un succès, et l'idée que ce soit un concert pour ramasser des fonds afin de payer l'opération d'une des danseuses, la meilleure amie de la chanteuse encouragea la plupart des gens à donner généreusement. Mais le lendemain, lorsque leur agent leur dit enfin combien ils avaient amassé. La nouvelle tomba comme un mauvais sort.

Dix-sept milles, il n'avait amassé que dix-sept milles dollars, il leur manquait vingt milles dollars.

---

Chez les filles, Noemi était sorti avec Kiba pour se changer les idées. Yakino était avec Gaara, Temari toujours à l'hôpital dormait profondément. Sasuke consolait Sakura du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La porte sonna et Sasuke alla ouvrir, il revient avec Shikamaru. Shikamaru vit Sasuke s'asseoir près de la jeune femme. Il sortit un morceau de papier de son sac et lui tendit. Sakura le prit, ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle le lut.

Sakura : Comment?... C'est… Tu… Enfin… Je…

Shikamaru la regardait essayer de prononcer une phrase incompréhensible. Sasuke regarda le morceau de papier. Il découvrit avec étonnement un chèque de vingt mille dollars.

Sasuke : C'est pas vrai t'as cambriolé une banque, comment tu as eu cette argent toi!?

Shikamaru : Mes parents m'ont laissé cet argent à leur mort pour payer mes études.

Sasuke : Et tu vas faire comment sans cet argent?

Shikamaru : J'emprunterais.

Sakura lui sauta au cou.

Sakura : Mer… merci…

Shikamaru : Je veux une chose.

Sakura : Tout ce que tu veux.

Shikamaru : Elle ignore que le spectacle n'a pas rapporté assez, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que cet argent vient de moi d'accord?

Sakura : Mais…

Shikamaru : S'il te plait.

Sakura : D'accord je lui dirais rien…

---

Sakura se plaça devant son amie.

Sakura : Tu es sauvée Tema.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son amie à peine réveillée…

Je viens de réaliser que mes chapitre son court aujourd'hui enfin bref je m'améliorer demain.

Prochain chapitre : Le dernier rendez-vous

MaTanE


	21. Chapter 20 Un dernier rendezvous

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 20 Un dernier rendez-vous.**

Temari avait enfin reçu son congé, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin dormir dans son lit. Elle détestait être à l'hôpital, rester coucher toute la journée dans un lit sans pouvoir se lever et bouger, elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait eu envie de se lever et de danser, ou tout simplement d'aller se balader. Ce matin-là elle se réveilla tard, elle descendit en pyjama, boxer noir et camisole rouge, et entra dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un bol de céréale et alla manger devant la télévision, dans le salon, elle découvrit Sakura et Noemi elles étaient avec Shikamaru.

Sakura : Ohayoo.

Temari : Ohayoo.

Elle se laissa tomber près du Nara et commença son déjeuner. Aucunement pudique, elle n'était gênée en aucun cas par sa tenue, contrairement à son ami qui avait rougi et détourner le regard.

Sakura : Tu es pas trop nerveuse?

Temari : De?

Sakura : Tu pars dans deux jours pour ton opération.

Temari : Ah ça…

Shikamaru : Tema, ça te dirait qu'on passe la journée ensembles demain? Avant ton départ.

Temari : Hum… D'accord on va faire quoi?

Shikamaru : On traînera, comme on le faisait lorsqu'on était plus jeunes.

Temari _enthousiasme_ : Ouais et on finira la soirée devant un film complètement naze et on parlera tout le long pour s'endormir dessus avant la fin.

Shikamaru : Si ça te fait plaisir.

Temari : J'aimerais beaucoup, ça serait comme avant

Shikamaru : Alors on fera ça.

La jeune femme sourit. Ses deux amies se regardèrent, elles connaissaient Temari depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce regard tendre et se sourire venant tout droit du cœur, il était le seul à pouvoir les faire apparaîtres.

---

Temari : Alors on fait quoi?

Shikamaru : A toi de choisir, c'est ta journée.

Temari sourit et s'accrocha à son bras.

Temari : Et si on allait au parc faire du patin, comme quand on était petit.

Shikamaru : Allons y.

Ils partirent vers le parc où ils patinèrent pendant un moment. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour retirer leurs patins, Shikamaru disparut. Temari le vit réapparaître avec une glace.

Shikamaru : Fraise, chocolat, c'est toujours ta glace préférée?

Temari : Y'a que toi qui me connaît aussi bien.

Shikamaru : Le contraire me vexerait, ce privilège m'appartient.

Il lui tendit la glace qu'elle attrapa en riant. Elle était si bien avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle passa une journée, ou elle put vivre comme une fille normale. Le soir arrivé il reconduit la jeune femme chez elle, il lui avait promis un repas au restaurant, mais elle voulait prendre une douche d'abord.

---

Pendant que Temari prenait une douche, le Nara rentra chez lui, se doucha, se changea et revint. Sakura le laissa avec Noemi et monta voir Temari.

Temari : À ton avis, décontracté ou habillé? On va dans un resto alors je dirais habillé, mais c'est Shika et enfin… Tu vois…

Sakura : Je dirais… Mets ta robe bleu.

Temari : Celle qui m'arrive aux genoux?

Sakura : Oui.

Temari : D'accord mais… Pourquoi celle là?

Sakura : Parce qu'elle a été créée pour toi, qu'elle te va super bien, ni trop chic ni trop décontracté en plus c'est pas trop sexy et pas trop classe, et…

Temari : Et?

Sakura : Lorsque t'es sortit avec ce mec l'autre jour, il t'as trouvé magnifique dans ta robe de soirée, il a même dit qu'il aimerait que tu t'habilles comme ça pour lui un jour.

Temari prit un air tendre.

Temari : Je vais me changer.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain.

---

Shikamaru se retourna pour voir Temari arriver, dans une jolie robe de soirée bleue, de fines bretelles lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle avait remonté ses cheveux à moitié et portait dans son cou un médaillon qu'il connaissait bien. La robe lui arrêtait au cuisse et était fendu sur le côté, le décolleté n'était pas trop haut pas trop bas, juste comme il faut. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir pour ensuite sourire heureux.

_Flash-back_

_Shikamaru : Hey Tema._

_Temari : Oui?_

_Shikamaru : Tiens, il est joli tu trouves pas?_

_Temari : Il est super joli Shika._

_Shikamaru : Lorsque tu porteras le pendentif tu penseras à moi d'accord, il te portera chance tu verras._

_Temari : Merci!_

_Elle embrassa son ami sur la joue et partit prendre son avion._

_Fin du flash-back_

Shikamaru : Tu as toujours ce vieux truc?

Temari : C'est mon porte-bonheur, je l'ai porté à chaque audition, à chaque spectacle, à chaque examen. Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant.

Shikamaru sourit, ils partirent.

---

Temari était appuyée sur le garçon ils regardaient un film dans la chambre du garçon.

Shikamaru : Moi qui croyais avoir pris un film pas trop naze pour une fois.

Temari éclata de rire.

Temari : Shika?

Shikamaru : Hum?

Temari : Merci, j'ai passé une journée super, je me sentais, enfin comme une fille normale.

Shikamaru : On recommencera quand tu voudras lorsque tu auras passé cette opération.

Temari : Je n'irais pas à l'opération.

Le cœur du Nara manqua un battement, non c'était impossible, il avait mal entendu.

Shikamaru : Qu… Quoi?

Temari : Je n'en ai pas la force.

Shikamaru : Mais oui, tu verras après l'opération, tout ira bien, tout recommencera comme avant.

Temari se redressa et se retourna vers lui.

Temari : Justement, c'est bien ça le problème.

Shikamaru : Je ne comprend pas.

Temari : Tout sera comme avant, je continuerais à vivre, enfermant dans mon cœur les sentiments que je ressens pour lui depuis si longtemps, et lui il continuera à vivre sans moi.

Shikamaru : Qu… Quoi?

Temari : Je suis amoureuse Shika, depuis que je suis gamine j'aime le même garçon, j'ai passé cinq ans loin d'ici et je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, mais lui il ne m'aime pas je le sais bien, je ne supporte plus de vivre, je n'ai plus la force de lutter, de supporter mes sentiments.

Shikamaru : Tu l'oublieras.

Temari : Non! Ça fait six ans que j'essaie, je suis revenue à Konoha pour le voir, je savais que j'allais mourir mais je voulais le revoir, savoir si ses sentiments avait changé. Mais c'est toujours pareil et je le supporte plus. Je n'arrive même plus à être heureuse

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le garçon devant elle avait les yeux plein d'eau.

Shikamaru : Ne meurs pas… Je n'ai pas la force de te voir mourir, de te voir partir loin de moi encore une fois. Je t'aime Tema!

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

Shikamaru : Je t'en pris laisse moi une chance, je te rendrai heureuse, je te le promets, je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras, si tu veux quelque chose je te le donneras, je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras je te le promets, Si tu veux une famille je te la donnerai, je t'aiderais à l'oublier, je te rendrais heureuse, laisse moi une chance, une chance de te rendre heureuse, j'y arriverai, je… Je ne supporterai pas de te voir mourir j'ai besoin de toi.

La jeune femme le regarda, incapable de parler, de bouger, il ferma les yeux, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle leva une main tremblante vers son visage, lorsque ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, il perdit son contrôle. Il l'embrassa laissant sa passion prendre le dessus. Elle se laissa faire, l'embrassant à son tour. Elle sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent sous ses draps. Il lui faisait l'amour sans retenue, laissant ses sentiments prendre le contrôle. Chaque caresse sur sa peau avait une douceur infinie. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien, elle se sentait différente. Oubliant sa maladie, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ne pensant plus qu'à leurs sentiments, à leur action, à leur envie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il la serra contre lui. Temari s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la regarda dormir un moment puis s'endormit à son tour.

---

Temari se réveilla, le Nara dormait toujours, elle regarda l'heure, elle était en retard. Elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit en prenant les clés du garçon, elle monta dans sa voiture et décolla. Elle pleura tout le trajet. Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle n'avait rien pu répondre, il lui avait fait l'amour avec une douceur infinie et elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Après comme avant elle était rester muette. Son meilleure ami, elle avait couché avec son meilleur ami, le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Elle entra dans l'entré de la maison en coup de vent. Elle se changea attrapa sa valise, bien sûr lorsqu'elle l'avait fait elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser mais maintenant tout avait changé. Elle sortit de la maison, Sakura l'attendait dehors. Elle montèrent en voiture et partirent.

---

Shikamaru se réveilla, Temari n'était plus là. Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla, il voulut prendre ses clés mais elles n'étaient plus là. Il couru jusque chez les filles il arriva essouffler. Il entra et vit ses clés sur la table à l'entré, il les saisit et partit avec sa voiture. Jamais il n'avait été aussi pressé. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport, il vit Sakura qui regardait l'avion décoller.

Il s'approcha.

Sakura : Les dés sont jetés… Reviens nous en santé Tema…

Le garçon resta muet… Il aurait tant aimé la revoir avant qu'elle ne parte…

Pendant l'été, Shika avait reçu un coup de fil tout droit venu d'Angleterre ou Temari avait été opéré, il avait été tellement soulagé en entendant sa voix qu'il s'était littéralement écroulé. Elle devait rester deux mois pour suivre un programme spécial. Elle avait expliqué au garçon que sa maladie n'était pas éliminée, seulement qu'elle ne menaçait plus sa vie, l'opération l'avait renvoyé quelques années en arrière lorsqu'elle avait des rechutes, mais rien de très dangereux. Après son coup de fil le Nara s'était inscrit au collège, en Science Humaine.

Maintenant le cœur gonflé, il attendait dans l'aéroport de la voir arriver. Lorsqu'on annonça son vol, son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine, elle était là. Elle était arrivée. Elle était de retour…

Le Nara vit la porte s'ouvrir, les passagers débarquaient. Il la vit, elle, elle n'avait pas changé, si elle avait l'air bien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit heureuse. Il s'approcha, elle fit le reste du chemin. Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle. Il la serra contre lui.

Temari : Tu m'as manqué…

Shikamaru : Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué Temari, j'ai l'impression que tu es partit des années.

Temari sourit, elle accota son front sur le sien avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il approfondit le baiser.

Shikamaru : Je t'aime…

Temari : Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai rêver de ces mots.

Le Nara la regarda étonner.

Temari : Je t'aime Shika, depuis tellement longtemps, mais je croyais n'être qu'une amie pour toi.

Shikamaru : Non, non tu as toujours été bien plus qu'une amie

Temari : Je me sens si bien, ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi heureuse

Shikamaru : Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Temari : J'ai bien l'intention de m'y établir.

Shikamaru : Merveilleux.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau encore et encore. Le monde avait disparu, ils n'étaient plus que tout les deux.

Plus tard Shikamaru conduisit Temari chez elle. Où elle appris la vérité sur l'argent qui avait servit à payer son opération. Après avoir engueulé Shikamaru et l'avoir traité de tous les noms, elle se calma et se blottit dans ses bras. Sakura fut la première à remarquer un sourire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur les lèvres de son amie.

Un sourire de bonheur franc et sincère…

Je vous avais bien dit que cette histoire ne serait pas longue, je vais faire un épilogue ensuite elle sera finit je suis un peu triste mais je suis contente de m'être rendu a 20 chapitre

Aller MaTaNe


	22. Épilogue

Yaa!!!

**Épilogue**

Ça faisait onze ans que Temari avait passé son opération. Shikamaru était devenu le plus jeune et sans l'ombre d'un doute l'un des plus grand médecin, il était connu mondialement et lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il avait choisi cette voix, il répondait : Pour ma femme et ma famille. Si la maladie de la jeune femme était héréditaire, personne n'en savait encore rien, il le saurait lorsque Akio son aîné atteindrait l'âge où la maladie se réveillerait pour l'instant elle était indétectable. Temari avait continué à danser avec Sakura ou plutôt avec Sakie qui n'avait jamais abandonné son public, mais son principal métier restait celui d'être Maman. Elle avait deux enfants, le plus vieux, Akio, il avait huit ans des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, il ressemblait à un drôle de mélange de ses parents, sa fille avait les yeux vert les cheveux noir et ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle s'appelait Rin et allait bientôt avoir deux ans, c'était un véritable génie tout comme son père.

Sakura de son côté avait eu deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Tout deux noirs et yeux vert, il avait sept ans et s'appelaient Noa et Keiko Uchiwa, et ils portaient tout deux leur nom de famille à la perfection.Sasuke travaillait dans la police, lors de son premier mois de travail il avait du faire face à son frère, il avait réussit à le faire arrêter et a le faire mettre en prison. Ça lui avait valut une promotion car il avait réussi à élucider le mystère de sa famille qui traînait depuis si longtemps. Il était maintenant inspecteur et enquêtait sur différents viols, vols, incendies ou homicides.

Tenten était professeur de langue et avait eu une fillette de cinq ans brune aux yeux bruns avec Neji qui était avocat(mais si mais si) sa meilleure amie était enseignante de musique et son mari était lui aussi flic et travaillait sous la direction de Sasuke. Il avait un garçon de six ans noir aux yeux bleu. Gaara et Yakino ne s'était pas fait prier pour avoir un enfant et ils avaient deux jumelles de neuf ans toutes deux rousses aux yeux noirs, Yakino dansait toujours sous la direction de Temari et Gaara travaillait (cherche cherche) pour une maison de disque. Kiba et Noemi avaient enfin décidé de se mettre ensembles, ils avaient ouvert une école de danse et avaient une fillette de quatre ans brune aux yeux verts et un garçon naissant de quelques mois aux cheveux bleu(Noemi a les cheveux bleu naturel comme Saku les a rose) et aux yeux noirs.

Tous était restés amis, et essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible, leur enfants s'entendaient eux aussi très biens et allaient pour ceux qui en avait l'âge, à la même école.

Bouh!!! Je vais pleurer Après 5 ans est terminer, elle a pas été longue mais je croyais faire moins de chapitre alors je suis quand même heureuse j'aime bien la fin. Et vous? Vous l'avez trouvez comment?

P.s. ;Le neurochirurgien c'est le chirurgien qui opère le cerveau et le système nerveux

Aller MaTaNe on se revoit sur Les anges de puissances, qui en passant est pas loin d'être finis celle la aussi.


End file.
